The More Things Change
by Alexis Anne Gregory
Summary: Better Summary inside but...Hermione offers up her magic so that her friends could have a normal childhood. Two years later Hermione knows nothing of magic or Harry Potter but a chance encounter changes everything and turns her perfect world upside down.
1. Weddings Eve

_Summary: On the eve of her wedding Hermione makes a wish to offer up her magic so that her friends may have had a chance to live, and so Harry and Ron could have a childhood without death and destruction. But fate has other plans Hermione is now 22 attending Oxford University and has never heard of Hogwarts School or Harry Potter, but all that changes when she finds herself in the Leaky Cauldron face to with a red head called Fred. Now Hermione has to figure out how to juggle her old life and her new life, between classes at the university, and magic lessons, and now a psycho wizard is coming after her best friend trying to kill him, oh and then there is this matter of a prophesy written about her._

_Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter or anything that is involved in his world.__ But I do enjoy using Jo Rowlings characters._

I am swapping out all of my old chapters for beta'd chapters so there are some changes for anyone who wants to re-read them. Chapter five will be posted in a few weeks after it has been beta read sorry for the long break between chapters.

Chapter 1

August 11th 2000

Hermione sighed, shuffling through her paperwork that was scattered along the steps in front of Hogwarts castle. She hated having to work on her S.P.E.W. research outside, but she didn't really have any other choice; her report was due in less than a week. That really meant she had to be done with it that night, as her wedding was the next day and she and Ron were leaving for their honeymoon the day after that, so she had little time to finish her work. On top of that, she was hiding from Molly and Ginny. It had been Harry and Ron's idea to have a double wedding, arguing that they did everything together, so why not get married together as well? Once Molly had heard the idea there was no going back, no matter what Hermione or Ginny said.

After the first week of planning, she had quickly learned to avoid most things having to do with the wedding, particularly after the first fight broke out between Molly and Ginny. It had been an epic battle between the two over whether Ginny would wear Lily Potter's veil or her own aunt's goblin-made tiara. Ginny firmly insisted on the veil, for she would never wear anything that had graced the head of Phlegm, although she would never tell her mother that.

Hermione's seat on the steps was perfect. It allowed her to hear all the planning and decorating going on inside, but was also far enough away to let her avoid being dragged into any fights that started. From the sounds of it she had made the right decision, as Ginny's enraged voice drifted out the window yet again.

"No, mother! I do not want to wear the tiara tomorrow. I'm wearing Harry's mother's veil, now can we please drop this!" Ginny yelled angrily.

"Just try it on with your dress. Maybe if you see it on, you'll change your mind," Molly said, obviously attempting to stay calm.

"Mother," Ginny growled warningly.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry's voice cut in, "we have all the tents set up outside, and if you don't have anything else for us to do, Ron and I and the rest of the guys are going to head over to the Hog's Head for a few drinks. You know, a little stag party."

"Oh Harry, that was so sweet of you to do. No, that's all we needed you for. You boys can go to your stag party, have fun," Molly said sweetly.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother. "Harry," she said quickly, pulling him back into the room, "was Hermione out there with you? She left about an hour ago to get a book and I haven't seen her since. I could really use her help."

"I haven't seen her since dinner, Gin. Sorry," Harry said, sounding truly apologetic.

"That's fine. I'll just have to go look for her. Have fun at your stag, and try not to let Ron get too drunk," she said with a smile, giving Harry a quick peck on the lips before he left the hall. "Mum, I'm going to look for Hermione. I need her help with something," she called before leaving the hall after Harry.

"Shit," Hermione muttered when she realized Ginny might really be coming to look for her. Quickly she began to gather her books and a few notes she had scattered about the steps.

"If it were me who asked to leave, we would have been stuck making paper ducks or something like that," Ron muttered from behind Hermione as he and Harry exited the castle onto the steps where Hermione was hiding.

Harry chuckled, just managing not to trip over Hermione as he made his way down the stairs. "Hermione! There you are. Ginny is looking for you, she said she needed your help with something."

"I know. She just needs someone to take her side," she grumbled. "Look, you didn't see me, okay? I really don't want to get stuck in the middle of any of that."

"Well, we're on our way out, so I doubt we will be asked. But your secret's safe with us." Ron smiled at his fiancée.

"Thanks, Ron. Love you, be safe," she called as she ran from the castle as fast as she could, carrying an armful of books.

Hermione wandered the grounds of Hogwarts in search of a place to hide. Her usual hiding places were either taken up by wedding decorations or would have been the first places Ginny would have looked for her. She looked up from her place on the edge of the lake, scanning the area for potential hiding places. There was no way she would go into the Forbidden Forest by herself, so that was out. The greenhouses were locked for the summer, but even if they weren't, being in there for any more than an hour would wreak havoc on her books. That was when she noticed a small light coming from the Graveyard of Heroes. She had not been to the graveyard once since the funeral. It had been hard for her then, and she didn't feel quite ready to face her past yet. But there was nowhere else to go and she wasn't in the mood to be dragged into any arguments.

Hermione swallowed her nerves and made her way down to the graveyard. The Ministry had done a wonderful job designing it. It was surrounded by a beautifully intricate iron fence covered in a hybrid rose-lily that Neville had created. Near the entrance was a piece of the castle broken off during the Battle of Hogwarts. Engraved on the wall were the names of everyone who died during the wars. Hermione traced the wall, stopping at the names she recognized. Her eyes began to tear a little as she came across James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, Ted Tonks, Dobby, and even Hedwig. Behind the wall lay the graves of the heroes who died at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's tomb was in the center, surrounded by about fifty other tombstones.

She began to make her way towards the middle of the graveyard where she knew her friends would be buried. As she got closer to the graves she noticed that the light that she had seen earlier was getting brighter. She cautiously made her way towards the light, her wand gripped firmly in her hand. It wasn't until she recognized the redhead perched in front of his brother's grave that she returned her wand to her pocket.

"George, what are you doing here? The boys left for their stag party you know," she whispered, hoping not to startle him.

George whipped his head around, looking alarmed. "Oh, Mione, it's you. I know, I just wanted to come and talk with Fred a little before I left," he said.

She shuddered at the nickname the twins had once given her. She hated all nicknames based around her name; they just didn't sound right. But one could never win an argument with the twins, so she had let them and only them call her that.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked softly, not wanting to impose on George's time with his brother.

He patted the grass beside him, and she joined him on the ground in front of Fred's grave. They sat in silence for several minutes before he finally said something.

"You know, they say losing a twin is like losing part of your soul." He looked at her, his eyes void of their usual spark and joy. "I don't know what that feels like, but losing Fred was like losing part of my identity. I don't know who I am anymore; sometimes I find it hard to get out of bed in the morning knowing that I won't see him. I would never wish this feeling on anyone,"

She wrapped her arms around him in a soothing hug. "I'm sorry, George, I wish I could bring him back for you," she whispered to him. "I would give anything for you to have him back. I would even give up my magic for you to have your twin alive again."

"If only that were possible, but let's not dwell on the sad. You're getting married tomorrow and you will officially be my sister," he said, the spark returning to his eyes and a grin creeping onto his face. "You know, I actually believed that you and Fred might have gotten together," he said with a chuckle.

She stared at him as if he had just sprouted another head. "What are you talking about?"

"Honestly, Hermione, have you forgotten the summer we spent in Grimmauld Place? You and Fred spent hours working on the Extendable Ears together; I was beginning to think he'd forgotten who his twin and partner in crime really was. But then again, it was you who gave him the inspiration to create the Daydream Charms and those Headless Hats, and a few others. I think he was trying to impress you. Then there was that one day you came into our shop with the black eye…"

"Okay George, I get it," Hermione said with a small giggle. "I guess I never really looked at it that way. I was too preoccupied with Ron at the time, and I had so many other things on my mind."

"Fred fancied you, you know. He told me at Bill's wedding, just before the lot of you left. He was planning on asking you to dance, but he never got the chance to," said George, smiling slyly.

"He did not," she argued.

"Maybe he did," he countered with a laugh.

"Well, none of that matters now. I'm marrying Ron tomorrow, and Fred is…" she started, but couldn't continue as tears began to fill her eyes.

George placed a comforting arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "I know, Hermione," he said soothingly.

"It's just not fair," she sobbed. "We were too young, it wasn't a fair fight. We were just too young."

"I know, but we can't go back and change it now," he said evenly.

"But what if there were a way? I'm sure I could find some way to go back and…"

"Hermione, don't waste your time. Even if you could go back, it wouldn't change things. Voldemort would still go after Harry, people would still have died."

"But what if…" she started, but George cut her off.

"Don't fill your head with _what ifs_. It will destroy you," he stated sternly.

"I guess you're right. If I have learned one thing about magic, it's that you can't have one thing without giving up something else," she said with a sigh

"That isn't always how it works," he said in a soothing voice. "Do you think you'll be okay here by yourself? I really should get to that stag party before Ron and Harry get too smashed," he added with a laugh.

"Yeah, go ahead. I won't stay down here much longer anyway."

"Thanks for everything, Mione. I'll see you tomorrow when you're marrying the wrong brother," he said with a chuckle before disappearing into the graveyard.

Hermione laughed at George's comment. He always liked to tease her about Ron. She had always thought it was his way of welcoming her to the family, but now she was beginning to think there was more to it than that. Hermione sighed, turning back to the gravestones, lost in thought.

"I'd give my magic just to see them alive again," she said. "I'd give my magic for them to have a childhood without war, without death."

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice called.

"I'm here, Ginny!" she replied as she watched the redhead weave her way through the graveyard.

"Hermione, there you are! We've been looking all over for you. I just ran into George and he told me you were in here. The boys left for their stag party already, you know."

"I know, I heard. I was hiding outside the Entrance Hall. Your mum can be a little… bossy sometimes." Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Did you hear that Aberforth is giving them free drinks all night?" Ginny laughed.

"What a sexist! He only gave us our first drinks for free at our hen party," Hermione said, laughing as well. "Do you think they'll even make it to the wedding tomorrow?"

"They'd better. I'd kill Harry if he didn't," Ginny growled.

"Only if you got to him before your mother did."

Ginny laughed. "He'd only _wish_ my mother got to him before I did. What are you doing down here, anyway?"

"It was the only place I could think of where you wouldn't find me right away. I haven't been down here since their funerals, you know? And with everything happening, I guess part of me just wanted to see them."

Ginny sighed, making her way over to where Hermione was sitting and joining her on the ground. "I used to visit Fred every week when we were here. Sometimes I would just sit down here and talk to him for hours, tell him what was going on with everyone. You know, he was the first person I told after Harry proposed. I just miss him so much sometimes."

"I can only imagine, Ginny. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if it hadn't been us who had to fight this war, or at least if we had a chance to grow up a little before everything happened. Maybe Teddy would have had a chance to know his parents. Fred could have seen you get married. Snape could have had another chance to fall in love. Colin would have graduated."

"That would have been nice." Ginny sighed wistfully. "But could you really imagine Snape in love?"

Hermione thought for a second before bursting out in laughter. "No, I guess not."

"I don't know. If you weren't marrying Ron tomorrow and things were different, I could see you marrying Snape instead," Ginny said, failing to conceal her smirk.

"And you could be marrying Draco, and we'd be one big happy dysfunctional ex-Death Eater family."

"Ah yes, that would be the life!" she said with a laugh. "You would have a dozen greasy little Snapes, and I would have a single son because that's all that would be allowed in the Malfoy family."

"Okay Gin, you crossed the line there." Hermione shuddered at the thought of having children with her former professor. "But seriously, don't take this the wrong way. By no means do I now or did I ever want to marry Snape, but do you ever think things would be different if we didn't have that blasted war to worry about when we were kids? I love Ron very much and I'm happy to be marrying him tomorrow, but sometimes I wonder if the whole reason we got together was because of the war. We just fight so much sometimes and I don't feel like he understands me as much as I like, but at the same time I couldn't live without him."

Ginny placed her hand on her best friend's back. "Hermione," she said soothingly, "I don't think I could ever understand what you, Harry, and Ron went through during the war, but I've seen you and Ron together and I know you two will be just fine. You probably just have a case of cold feet and you'll feel better in the morning."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. It probably is just cold feet."

"Well, we should head back up to the castle. Mum's probably going crazy looking for us by now," Ginny said as she climbed up from the ground.

"You head up there. I just want to sit here for a few more minutes."

"Are you sure? You're not going to go hiding on me again?" Ginny asked apprehensively. "We could really use your help, and I guess I could try on the tiara if it will keep Mum quiet for a bit."

"I promise I will up there in ten minutes." Hermione chuckled. "And thanks for the talk, Ginny. It really helped."

Ginny smiled and gave her best friend a quick hug. "Anytime. Well, I'll see you soon."

Hermione watched as the red head made her way back to the castle, seeming so happy, so sure of herself. "Oh Fred, you would be so proud of her. She's grown up into such a beautiful woman since the war, and Ron is incredible; he's been there so much for George. He's even stepped in at the store to help when he can. And your niece Victoire is just precious. She already fancies herself in love with Teddy."

She turned to look at Remus and Tonks's gravestone, smiling a little at the thought of her unofficial nephew. "Teddy is so excited to be ring bearer tomorrow. He keeps asking Harry about your wedding. Since none of us were there when you guys got married, he kind of just made up a story. Hope you don't mind much. Harry tries to tell Teddy a new Mummy and Daddy story every time he sees him, but it's really hard on him sometimes. I just wish you could have lived to see him," she said, beginning to cry.

She looked up into the star-filled sky, closing her eyes tightly. She smiled a little as she remembered her mother's words from years ago: "Make a wish on the first star you see at night, and if you really truly mean it, it will always come true."

Hermione sighed and made her wish for what seemed like the thousandth time. "I would give my magic just to see them alive again, just so Harry and Ron could have a real childhood. Not one on the run or stuck in a closet under the stairs," she said in a low whisper.

She sighed and opened her eyes, wiping away her tears, and made her way back to the castle. If she had turned back she would have noticed the names on the gravestones beginning to fade.


	2. Changed World

_Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter or anything that is involved in his world.__ But I do enjoy using Jo Rowlings characters._

I am swapping out all of my old chapters for beta'd chapters so there are some changes for anyone who wants to re-read them. Chapter five will be posted in a few weeks after it has been beta read sorry for the long break between chapters.

Chapter 2

April 8th 2002

"Mia, if you don't turn off that God forsaken alarm clock this second, I am going to break down the door and make sure you never sleep through your alarm again!" Everett screamed pounding on his flat mate's door.

"I'm trying to turn it off, you bloody imbecile!" a voice groaned on the other side of the door. The door slowly opened revealing a short brunette with short, curly chestnut hair and scathing chocolate eyes. "Is that better Ev?" she asked, dropping bits of alarm clock onto his bare feet.

"Much," he smirked looking at the broken clock on the floor, "I see it happened again. What is this, the third alarm clock this month not to turn off on you?" he asked playing with his shaggy blonde hair hanging down in front of his face.

"Three alarm clocks, two tellies, and five toasters this month. I don't know what is going on. I have never been this bad with electronics before," she groaned, leaning up against the doorframe.

"Yes you have," Everett laughed. "Remember what happened to your computer your second year of Uni? And that time your car almost blew sky high? And then there was that time you sent sparks out of our microwave without even touching it," he said with a chuckle, recalling some of his friends worst confrontations with electronics.

"Okay, I get it Ev. No need to list everything I've blown up or set fire to, unless you want me to tell Missy about that one time you and Em almost-" she smirked.

Everett raised his hands in defeat, "I'll say no more I swear."

"Good. Besides, I never had problems before I started Uni. It started that God forsaken summer," she said bitterly.

"Will you two keep it down out there? Some of us are trying to sleep," a voice snapped from behind the closed door behind Everett.

"Oh shut it, Emma," Everett yelled at his sister through her door.

"Em," Hermione called through the closed door, "I have to go to London for the day to pick up some things. Now that you're awake, did you want to go?"

"Only if I can drive." The voice groaned.

"Deal, be ready in an hour," The brunette called before turning back to her room. "You can come too, if you want Ev, just so long as you wash before we go," she added before closing her door.

"Are you calling me dirty, Mia?" Everett called through the cracked the door open and sniffed the air, "You smell, Ev." She scrunched her nose and quickly closed her door in his face. "Oh, and if you call me Mia again, I will sneak into your room at night and shave your head. My name is Hermione, and only Hermione!" she snarled through her door.

"Not my hair," Everett whimpered covering his head with his hands.

Emma looked out the window of the bookstore Hermione dragged them into, the black clouds in the distance getting closer by the second. "Ev, I told you to check the weather before we left. I hate getting stuck in the city in the rain," she complained, turning back to her brother with an angry glare.

"I did check the weather. You just never asked me what the weather was going to be," he smirked.

Emma glared at her brother, shaking her head at him. "Hey, Hermione. Are you almost done? I want to get out of here before it starts to pour. The last thing we want is to be stuck in the car with Ev soaking wet. Last time that happened, I couldn't get the smell out of my car for weeks."

"Hey!" Everett shouted from somewhere amongst the bookshelves.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long here. It's just that this is the only time I really get to read any law books. My parents would murder me if they found anything other than medical books at the flat." Hermione sighed from her place on the floor surrounded by books on sociology and law.

"Why don't you just tell your parents you want to switch studies?" Em asked, picking up some of the books that had already been read off the floor and placing them back onto the shelves.

Hermione glanced up at her curiously. "You have met my parents, right? I have no choice. I am going to be a dentist just like them. They have a place for me in the practice just as soon as I graduate."

Emma laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, you can always just not graduate."

Hermione glared at her friend, "That is not an option, and you know it."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I was only trying to help. Are you about ready to go yet? It has already started to rain."

"Not yet, but you guys can go ahead. I can just take the tube home, as long as someone doesn't forget to pick me up at the station again," Hermione emphasized.

"That happened once, and you were only there for three hours," Everett said, poking his head over the bookshelf.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Positive. Besides, Viktor is in town and asked me if I could meet him for a late lunch," Hermione said, keeping her face in her book so Emma didn't see the smile on her face.

"Viktor is in town and you are just telling me now? I haven't seen him in three years," Emma teased.

"I wasn't sure I wanted to see him. It has been so long, and what if we have nothing to talk about? It would be such an awkward lunch," she sighed.

"Em, leave her alone. Come on, we're going now," Everett said, grabbing his sister by her jacket and pulling her towards the door. 'You owe me,' he mouthed at Hermione before pulling his sister out the door.

"Bye," she called out to her friends as they left the small bookshop. She quickly pulled out her phone and sent Viktor a message asking him if he would still like to meet her for lunch. After a few minutes of messaging back and forth, they agreed to meet at a small pub in south London for a late lunch around four, leaving her a little under an hour to get there.

Hermione climbed up from her place on the floor, picking up a few of the books that were scattered around her feet, and began to reshelf them. "Richard?" she called out sweetly to the storeowner sitting quietly at the counter.

"Yes, Hermione?" he replied, not looking up from him newspaper.

"Would you mind terribly keeping some of these books for me here? If I purchase them, that is?" she asked tentatively. She was a regular customer at this store for as long as she could remember, but she had never asked Richard much more than where to find a particular book, or if she could use his toilet, and that was only when she had spent most of her day in his store.

"Of course you can, Hermione. I have met your parents and I really can't risk losing one of my best customers because of a few books," he smirked looking over his newspaper at her.

"Thank you so very much," she smiled picking up the remainder books lying on the floor at her feet and bringing them to counter. She headed back to the shelves and picked up a few books on dentistry, adding them to her pile. "Just in case," she smiled at him.

Richard quietly rang up her purchase, putting her books under the counter and the dentistry books in a bag. She smiled and thanked the man again before leaving the store and walking towards the nearest tube entrance.

Twenty minutes later Hermione emerged from the tube, checking her message with the directions to the pub from Victor. "This can't be right," she muttered to herself as she looked down the dilapidated streets before her. Shrugging off the bad feeling she had, she continued down the street. She trusted Victor's directions. Besides, he was good for finding great hole in the wall pubs.

Hermione walked for a few blocks not finding the pub. Just as she was about to turn around and head back to the tube station, she noticed a sign hanging just over her head that she could have sworn was not there a second ago. "The Leaky Cauldron," she read the sign aloud. "Well, maybe they can tell me how to get to The Albion," she sighed, making her way into the dingy pub."Ugh! Harry mate, please stop defiling our sister in front of us," George groaned, throwing a bit of his roll at his friend who was in the process of snogging his girlfriend.

"Yes, please stop. I'm sitting next to you both," Ron whimpered, moving closer to the wall at the end of the booth they were sitting in.

"George, you're one to talk. What were you doing a few minutes ago. Checking Angelina's tonsils with your tongue?" Ginny spat bitterly at her older brother.

"She's isn't anyone's sister," George snapped back at his little sister, "Besides, I'm older. I'm allowed to do whatever I like." George smiled smugly before leaning over to snog his girlfriend.

"Guys, really stop. I'm trying to eat here," Ron groaned shoving the rest of the chips on Harry's plate into his mouth.

Harry pushed his plate closer to his best friend. "So, Fred. How is Verity?" Harry asked ignoring his pouting girlfriend next to him and the couple snogging in front of him.

"Huh? Oh. Uh…Verity is fine, I guess. I haven't talked to her in a few weeks now, after the whole episode with that punching telescope," Fred responded, tearing his eyes away from the bar. "Harry, do you know who that girl is? She looks about your age, but I don't remember seeing her at Hogwarts." Fred pointed at a petite brunette with short curly hair, who was currently yelling at Tom the barkeep.

"I've never seen her before, although she does seem strangely familiar," Harry replied, glancing at the girl at the bar.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Fred said, bringing his focus back to the girl again. "Do you think I should go up there and help her? It's been ages since I've seen anyone yell at Tom like that, and that didn't end pretty."

"No I think he can…" but before Harry could finish what he was saying Fred was out of his seat and halfway to the bar.

"How dare you call me a witch, you bitter, foul old man!" the girl screamed at Tom.

"All I was asking was how you got in here," Tom groaned at the angry girl before him.

"I walked in through the door. How else would I have gotten in here? Now will you kindly tell me how to get to The Albion, and I will happily exit through the same door I just entered thorough," she growled, her short hair flaring with her temper.

"But only witches…" Tom started but he stopped what he was saying when Fred approached the bar holding up his hands to quiet the barkeep.

"I'll take it from here, Tom. Don't worry; Harry is with us just in case," Fred muttered to the man before turning on the angry young woman. "Don't mind old Tom so much, he doesn't get out of the bar often. Very poor people skills," Fred joked.

"That gives him no right to call me a witch," she growled glaring at Tom again. "I'm sorry. I'm usually not in such a foul mood, it's just that I'm going to be late to meet my friend, and HE was no help with directions," she explained calmly.

"That's okay, I won't hold it against you. I am Fred Weasley, by the way," he grinned, bowing his head slightly at Hermione.

"Nice to meet you Fred Weasley. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled. "By chance would you know how to get to The Albion? My directions said it was just a block from the tube. But this is the only pub I have seen."

"I've never heard of the place, but my good friend Harry might know where it is. He knows London better than I do. "Oi, Harry! Stop snogging my sister and come here for a minute," Fred called to the table he left just minutes ago.

Harry glared at Fred as he separated himself from Ginny and made his way over to Fred. "What do you want Fred?" he asked with a hint of resentment.

"Harry, this is Hermione. Hermione, Harry." He said, introducing the pair. "Hermione here is looking for The Albion, she said it's a pub supposedly located around here?"

"The Albion? Yeah, I've heard of it. That's Sirius' favorite fish and chips place here in Muggle London."

"Muggle London?" Hermione repeated softly.

"That's just, uh, Harry's slang for this part of London. He loves making up new words," Fred quickly covered. Harry shot Fred a 'we need to talk' look but he quickly ignored it. "So how would one get there from here, Harry?" Fred asked a little eagerly.

"Well if you get back on the tube and go south two more stops, you should be right there. Look, Hermione, right?" She nodded. "Do you mind waiting here for just a moment? I have to discuss something with my good friend, Fred here."

"Uh, sure, I guess. But I really should be going," she responded nervously.

"Just stay here one minute, we'll be right back," Harry growled, grabbing his friend by the wrist and pulling him back towards the table.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry snapped.

"What are you talking about? I'm just trying to help the nice lady get to lunch with her friend," Fred answered innocently.

"That's not what I'm talking about Fred, and you know it. She is a Muggle in The Leaky Cauldron. That is impossible. Look, we need to contact the Order," Harry berated Fred.

"Okay, let's just say we Owled the Order right now. What is going to keep her from leaving? What I suggest is, I go with her to keep an eye on her, you send a message to the Order, and I will ensure that she comes back here right after."

"How can you guarantee that she will come back here?" Harry asked unconvinced.

"Harry, it's me. I can convince a woman to do just about anything," Fred laughed.

"Yeah, sure. That's why Angelina is with George," he said smugly. Harry grabbed a napkin off the table and wrote down directions handing them to Fred. "Be back here no later than seven or I will send the Order out looking for her. And do keep an eye on her."

"Hermione," Fred called, waving her over to where the duo was standing.

Hermione walked over to the redhead curiously. "Yes?" she asked nervously.

"This really isn't the best area for young women to be wandering around. Will you let me have the honor of walk you to the restaurant? That way I can be sure you get there alright," Fred said coyly.

"I'm not so sure that is a good idea. I don't really know you and-" Hermione started but Fred cut her off.

Fred swung his hands to his chest mocking hurt. "Ouch! I am hurt, Hermione. Do you really think I'm some sort of low life scum who picks up lost young women at pubs? George, don't you dare say a word!" he shouted, turning to glare at his twin who was currently snickering in the booth where he left him.

Hermione looked him over for a minute. "Fine, I guess you can take me. Besides, you're the one with the directions and I doubt you will give them up."

"Nope," Fred grinned.

"Just know I have pepper spray in my bag," she eyed him.

Fred lifted his hand is surrender, "I will behave, I swear. Ready to go?"

Hermione nodded as she followed him out of the Leaky Cauldron.


	3. Meetings and Meetings

_Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter or anything that is involved in his world.__ But I do enjoy using Jo Rowlings characters._

I am swapping out all of my old chapters for beta'd chapters so there are some changes for anyone who wants to re-read them. Chapter five will be posted in a few weeks after it has been beta read sorry for the long break between chapters.

Chapter 3

Hermione quietly followed Fred out of the dingy bar down the street toward the tube station she just left twenty minutes ago. She wasn't sure about following someone she just met, but Fred seemed very nice, and a little cute if she really thought about it. They were a block away from the tube station when she opened her mouth to say something to him, but when her shyness kicked in and she quickly closed it. What if he was only being nice and showing her the way? What if he didn't really want to talk to her? she wondered as they approached the station.

'I'll just keep my mouth shut until he says something,' she thought determinedly.

When they arrived at the station she paid Fred's fare, made her way over to the waiting area, and took a seat on a bench waiting for the train to arrive.

Fred took a seat next to her and began twisting his hands nervously. He had taken the tube a few times in his life so that wasn't the problem; to be honest it was the silence that was driving him mad. He couldn't remember a time that he had been quiet for so long with the exception of sleep, and even that was a stretch if what George said was true about him talking in his sleep.

That was it, he'd had enough. Fred turned to the pretty girl sitting beside him with a grin, "So Miss Granger?"

She looked up at him from the pavement her eyes had previously glued to, "Yes Mr. Weasley," she said with amusement.

Fred grinned at the reaction he got from the young woman, "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

Hermione just looked at him critically for a second before sticking out her hand out to Fred.

Fred chuckled at the sight before him and began searching his pockets for a penny, but could only feel a few sickles and knuts. "I'm fresh out of pennies but how about I give you an "I owe you" and you share your thoughts now."

Hermione brought her hand back down, shoving it in her pocket. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but then quickly closed it as if she changed her mind about what she was going to say. She then quickly blurted out, "is your friend Harry always that big of a prat?" Her eyes bulged as she realized what she said, quickly throwing her hands over her mouth.

Fred just looked at her with awe before bursting out with laughter, "Harry a prat?" he chuckled. "Well I guess he kinda was to you," he said, calming his laughter down a little. "Harry has a lot on his plate right now. Usually he is a really nice guy and everyone loves him. He's just not that trusting of people he doesn't know. He's got a great personality though," Fred said as if trying to convince her to go on a date with him.

Hermione let a little giggle escape from behind her hands. "I am sorry, I didn't really mean to say that. I guess I was so focused on not saying something stupid that I said something stupid," she giggled again.

"It's okay," Fred laughed "you really should give him another try though. Harry can be a nice guy when he wants to be. You could come back to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink after your lunch with your mysterious friend. I'll introduce you to everyone properly and you can give Harry another chance not to be a prat." Fred smiled hoping she would take the bait he was laying, it was better that she come willingly than him having to stun her or something to get her there.

"Maybe. I do have to get home at a somewhat decent hour," Hermione replied meekly, her eyes shifting from the redhead to her hands, which were currently playing with the plastic bag that held the books she had purchased earlier.

"I will make sure you get home at a decent hour. I promise," Fred smirked.

"Well, then I guess one drink after lunch won't hurt, if Viktor doesn't mind," she reasoned, still playing with her bag.

"So Miss Granger, what do you have there?" Fred asked indicating the plastic bag she was playing with.

Hermione glanced up from her hands towards the tunnel and looked nervously for the train, "Just a few books," she replied shyly.

"On one subject in particular or are they the all-encompassing type of books?" Fred asked leaning closer to Hermione and trying to get her attention back on him.

"Teeth," she answered cryptically.

"Teeth?" Fred questioned.

"They're about teeth. I'm studying at Oxford to be a dentist," she replied as she turned to look at him, giving up on the train showing up anytime soon.

Fred noticed there was no spark in her eye or smile on her face when she talked about becoming a dentist. "Is that what you really want to do?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I would rather have a job where I can make a difference, but I don't have that choice. My parents are dentists so I have to be a dentis,t" she said sadly. "So what about you?" she asked with a small smile.

"I own a very successful joke shop with my brother and Harry's Godfather. But Miss Granger, that is not how this game works. I am the one who asks the questions," he answered as the train pulled into the station.

Fred helped Hermione up from her seat and they boarded the train taking the first two available seats they found.

"So is there a love interest in Miss Granger's life" Fred asked with a smirk.

"It's not nice to pry into a stranger's life Mr. Weasley, and even if you weren't a stranger, I don't see how it is any of your business," Hermione scolded giving Fred a glare that sent a chill down his spine.

"I'm sorry I have offended the young lady?" he joked giving Hermione his best puppy dogs eyes, that always worked wonders at getting him out of trouble. "How will I ever get you to forgive me?" He threw in a sniffled for good measure.

"Oh please Fred. My flat mate is the self-proclaimed king of sympathy acts. I can only offer you my forgiveness if you beg," Hermione teased as she tried her hardest not to smile.

"I am so very sorry Miss Granger. Can you please forgive me? I will do anything, please!" Fred pleaded, getting down on his knees in front of her for extra effect, earning odd looks from the other passengers.

"I guess I can forgive you, but just this once," she conceded with a laugh, pulling him off the floor. "Besides the answer to the aforementioned question is a little complicated," she said with a little question in her voice.

"Oh, so no boyfriend right now?" he asked with a little interest.

"Not quite. I'm not sure, as I said it was a little complicated," she answered quietly.

"Will this old friend help make it any less complicated?" he offered.

"Can we not talk about this? Next topic please," Hermione groaned.

Fred laughed at her attempt to change the subject. "Okay tell me about your family?"

"Only child to perfectionist, overachieving dentists. Next?" she smiled.

"Favorite food?" he asked.

Hermione scrunched up her nose in thought, "My mum's Shepherd's Pie."

"And your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Season?"

"Spring, though I rather like fall too."

"Animal?"

"Otters, they're just so cute. I would always drag my mum to see them at the zoo when I was a child," she answered with a smile.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Read mostly," she said lifting the bag to remind him about the books.

"Flavor of ice cream?"

"Pumpkin. I know it's weird, but so tasty," she laughed.

"Favorite flower?" Fred asked with a grin.

"It's a tie between roses and lilies," she smiled.

Fred took a mental note before he asked his next question. "Favorite sexual position?" he asked with a grin.

"Fred Weasley! I am not answering that!" she shrieked, turning bright red.

"Why Miss Granger, I do think red is a charming color on you," Fred snickered.

Hermione blushed even deeper at his compliment. "Why do you keep calling me Miss Granger? I do have a first name you know, or have you forgotten it already?" she muttered.

"I don't know. I guess it just amuses me to call you Miss Granger. And of course I remember your name. How one can forget a name as beautiful as Hermione is beyond me," Fred teased.

"Okay, now you're just laying it on thick," Hermione growled, giving her companion a light punch in the arm.

"Violent one, aren't you?" Fred groaned while rubbing his arm as Hermione rolled her eyes.

The train began to slowly come to a stop and Fred stood up from his seat, "This is our stop Miss Granger," he said as he jokingly cowered behind the metal bar in the middle of the train.

Hermione just laughed as she followed him out of the train. "If you promise to behave, I promise I won't hit you again."

"Ever?" Fred asked hopefully.

"I can't make that promise, how about I promise not to hit you for the rest of the day," Hermione smiled offering her hand as a sign of truce.

"Deal," Fred said, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Good." Hermione grinned as she made her way out of the station followed closely by Fred. "Now it's my turn to ask the questions. What is your favorite sexual position?" she asked with a laugh.

"Doggie Style. Now I that I have answered it, you have too," Fred stated.

"Ah ah," Hermione scolded, "That is not how this game works. I ask the questions now. Remember?" Hermione said smugly.

"Tell me about your family. Is it just you and the other three I saw at the table?" she asked.

"No, I am one of seven Weasley children, well eight if you count Fleur, and one nephew," Fred answered with a laugh as he noticed Hermione's jaw drop.

"Seven kids, wow! I feel bad for your mum," Hermione muttered. "Ok next question. Favorite place to visit?"

"Um…" Fred stalled, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't get him a strange look when he noticed the sign for the restaurant hanging above them. "Oh it looks like we're here already," he sighed pointing to the sign hanging from the pub just in front of them.

"Oh," Hermione sighed sadly, a little disappointed that their game would come to an end. "Well it's still my turn after lunch. You have to join us. I'm going to need someone to show me back to the Leaky Kettle so I don't get lost," she insisted.

"Leaky Cauldron and are you sure?" he asked with a little excitement in his voice, "Your friend won't mind?"

"I don't see why he would, it's not like this is a date or something like that. It is just two friends catching up," she said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Sure, then I would love to join you," Fred said with a grin from ear to ear. He opened the door to the pub and allowed Hermione to enter first.

Viktor spotted Hermione the second she walked in and it instantly brought a smile to his face. He forgot how much he missed the young woman while he was away from her.

"Hermione, over here," he called in his thick Bulgarian accent from the small table near the door where he was sitting.

"Viktor, I am so sorry I am late," Hermione said, happily rushing over to the tall Bulgarian and enveloping him in a hug.

"It is fine Hermione," Viktor smiled hugging her tightly. "I missed you so very much," he whispered into her hair.

"I missed you too," Hermione blushed pulling away from him. "I hope you don't mind but I invited someone to join us. I got terribly lost trying to find this place and Fred kindly helped, so I offered to buy him lunch. It was the least I could do."

Fred stood by the door as the old friends got reacquainted. He felt bad enough interfering with their lunch plans. He sulked quietly as he watched the pair embrace again. They seemed so happy together, and he might have to admit he was a little jealous that he hadn't met her first. The jealousy soon turned into panic when Hermione stepped away from the man and he quickly recognized him as the famous Quidditch player Viktor Krum. The same Viktor Krum that had spent a year at Hogwarts competing with his sisters-in-law in the Tri Wizard tournament, and attended his brother's wedding a few summers ago. He wracked his brain for things he could say to keep the older man from mentioning anything to Hermione that he might not want her to know just yet.

"Fred, come over here and meet Viktor," Hermione called from her spot next to Viktor.

"Viktor, was it? I'm Fred Weasley; so very nice to meet you," Fred said with a little more enthusiasm than normal while shaking the confused man's hand. "Hermione here got lost trying to find this place and wandered into the bar I was in, and I thought I would show her the way. I hope you don't mind me joining you two for lunch." Fred took a seat across from the duo and picked up the large menu covering his panic stricken face.

"Fred, is something wrong? You are acting a little odd," Hermione whispered.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I just realized how hungry I am," he lied as he brought his menu down from his face. "Tell me, how did you two meet?" Fred asked with a suspicious smile.

"Well, what was it? Six years ago, almost to the day?" Hermione grinned while looking at Viktor for conformation. When he gave her a small nod, she smiled and continued her story. "My friend Everett dragged Emma, his sister, and me to see "Cats" at the New London. He still denies begging us to go, Viktor," Hermione said with a chuckle. "After the show we all went to a nearby pub for dinner, and Viktor was there with a few of his team mates. They were all pretty drunk and talking in some weird language that wasn't Bulgarian, and wearing these weird robe things. Viktor was the only one not drinking, since he was still seventeen at the time. I guess they just lost some huge football match because the whole team seemed really upset. Viktor got so sick of their complaining and asked if he could join us for dinner. We almost closed the pub when we spent the whole night talking. I think that's the reason my parents still hate Viktor. We have been very close ever since, sending letters and visiting when we can. He actually trained an owl to deliver his letters to him, kind of like a carrier pigeon."

It was Viktor's turn to give Fred a look of warning before he said anything. "My owl knows where to find me always, no matter where I am. I travel a lot with my football team and the post isn't always the best for me. They lose letters."

"Well I am famished. What do you recommend here Viktor?" Hermione asked while lifting the thick plastic menu from the table in front of her and glancing it over.

"Anytime I come to London, I must have fish and chips," Viktor responded while smiling brightly at his companion.

"Then fish and chips is what I will have," she said determinedly while placing her menu back on the table. "So, how long do you plan on staying in London?" she asked.

"I will be traveling through England for the next two weeks. I have meetings with many teams here and then my contract is over with Bulgaria at the end of the summer," Viktor explained.

A smile spread across Hermione's face as she heard this news. "Does this mean you will be moving to England? I would love it if I got to see you more."

"I would love to see more of you as well. I am hoping to get signed for the United but that is a very good team," Viktor explained.

The talk continued until the barmaid made her way over to the table and took their orders. During lunch, they continued to catch up. Fred sat quietly as he ate his second lunch of the day, only adding a few things here and there. He was determined not to blow Viktor's Muggle cover by saying the wrong thing.

"If you boys will excuse me, I have to go to the toilet," Hermione said politely as she stood up from the table and made her way to the back of the pub.

"Okay Fred, explain what you are doing here now," Viktor said angrily.

Fred checked to make sure that Hermione was in the bathroom before he cast a silencing charm around the table, just in case. "Your lovely Hermione found her way into the Leaky Cauldron, which means she has some magic in her blood. I promised Harry I would keep an eye on her until I can get her back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet with Dumbledore."

"Hermione is a witch?" Viktor asked excitedly. HIs eyes lit up as if Fred had just told him Christmas came early.

"I don't know for sure, she could be just a squib. Dumbledore will be able to cast a spell to find out," Fred reasoned.

"I could go with you. I am sure Hermione will be more at ease with me there," Viktor suggested.

Fred thought over what Viktor offered. He knew that he would need help calming her down, if her temper from earlier in the day were any indication. "Fine, you can come, but you don't know any of us but Harry. You two met when you went abroad his 7th year. Before we leave, I'll go to the toilet and send Harry a patronus to let him know what is going on," Fred stated sternly.

Fred noticed Hermione heading back to the table from the toilet and quickly lifted the silencing charm. "Hermione, you will never guess who Viktor is friends with," Fred said eagerly.

"Harry, what's wrong? You said to get here as soon as possible," Sirius said rushing into the Leaky Cauldron still wearing his Auror robes. He made his way over to the table that Harry was sitting George and Ron had gone back to work at WWW, much to Ron's chagrin. He had really wanted to be in on the Order meeting. Angelina had left with George, saying something about waiting in the backroom and a few other things Harry wished he hadn't heard. Dumbledore, Lily, and Remus were currently sitting at the table with an excited looking Ginny.

"Sirius thanks for coming so quickly. I was just telling Dumbledore we had a little incident involving Tom and a woman getting into a row. What I gathered from Tom about the situation was that this young woman came off the streets looking for directions. As you know, Tom has a great memory for faces and knows every witch and wizard in London and he didn't recognize her. He confronted her about how she got in here and asked if she was a witch. Apparently witch is Muggle slang for bitch and that started a pretty wicked row between the two of them. Luckily Fred stepped in when he did, you know how Tom gets when he is angry," Harry explained.

"He didn't," Sirius started.

"No, she still has all of her limbs attached, although I think she could have taken him," Ginny added with a chuckle.

"Was this girl a witch?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not sure. That's why I asked you here. Fred is with her now and they should be back within the hour. I wanted to see if you could test her for any traces of magic. There was just something about her that was very familia,r but I can't seem to place her."

"Do you think she may be the girl from the prophecy?" Remus asked.

Harry just shrugged and turned to Dumbledore for his answer.

"It is possible, but we cannot be sure until I can check to see if she has a magic core. Where exactly is the girl now Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fred took her to meet a friend. We tried, but we couldn't keep her here. I thought that her first encounter with magic shouldn't be her being stupefied," Harry replied.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement then pulled a small piece of parchment out of his robes and began looking it over.

"So what is the plan? I don't think she is going to take being told she is a witch very lightly if the way she acted with Tom is any reference," Lily asked in a worried mothering tone.

Dumbledore nodded again, his eyes still on the piece of parchment studying each word.

"We don't even know if she is a witch yet. Should we really worry about that now? We can worry about it when we have to tell her," Sirius complained.

"I agree with Lily. I really don't think getting on her bad side is a good idea. Besides, what if she has a bout of accidental magic when she's told?" Ginny added gently.

"I think Fred should tell her," Sirius declared.

"I rather like that brother, thank you very much," Ginny snapped throwing a cold chip at him.

"Hey no throwing food!" Sirius growled. "I only said Fred because he is the only one of us she actually knows and she might take it a little better if it comes from him," he said while sticking his tongue out at the youngest red head.

"Sirius!" Lily scolded.

"Sorry Lils, but she did start it," he whinged while crossing his arms over his chest like a child.

"Sirius, you are 42 and she is 20. Please start acting your age. I'd swear I had two sons," Lily groaned.

"I am not 42 yet old lady," he snickered.

Lily glared at him before giving Ginny a silent nod. Before he could say anything else, bogies the sizes of bats were making their way out of his nose and starting to attack him.

"Ginny, make them stop," Sirius cried as he tried to fight off the bat bogies.

"_Finite_," Dumbledore commanded pointing his wand at Sirius.

Ginny, Lily, Remus, and Harry immediately stopped their laughing and the bogies dropped to the floor. All eyes were glued on Dumbledore and waiting for him to say something.

"Sirius is right. If the girl is a witch, Fred should be the one to tell her. We will all be there for support if it is needed. Lily, Remus and I will sit at another table and Sirius you can join them at their table if it turns out she is in fact a witch. This will not be brought up to anyone outside of the Order, and even then tell no one that does not need to know," Dumbledore started his lecture. "If she really is the girl from the prophecy, we will need to train her as soon as possible. We still don't know Voldemort's whereabouts, but we can guarantee that as soon as he finds out that we have found her, he will stop at nothing to come back and get her. Harry, you are sure that Peter did not hear the whole prophecy?"

"I'm sure. He took off down the stairs as soon as I saw him," Harry answered.

"Good," Dumbledore said cryptically. "It would be best not to mention the prophecy to her right away we should give her a little while to absorb that she is a witch."

"We still don't know that she is a witch, let alone the witch in the prophecy. Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves," Sirius asked.

"No. We cannot be certain, but it is better to have a plan." Dumbledore looked as if he were about to say more when a small silver fox came through the door and stopped right in front of Harry before it began to speak.

"Harry, Hermione and I are on our way back with Viktor Krum I'll explain later, but he promised to keep his mouth shut about the witch thing for now," the fox said before fading into the air.

"She's friends with Viktor Krum and she doesn't know about magic," Sirius stated while rolling his eyes.

"Well he is very quiet," Ginny giggled as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"And how would you know? You were only a third year when he was at Hogwarts," Harry inquired.

"At Bill and Fleur's wedding he just sat there in the corner of the room. You were the only person he would talk to. He has only said a few words to me and we are in the same league," Ginny said defensively.

"Let's get back to what is important," Lily said bring everybody's attention to back to Dumbledore.

"I will cast the spell to test her magical core when she enters with Mr. Weasley. If she is indeed a witch, then I will meet you at the bar and we will discuss where to go from there. Sirius, since you had your doubts about the girl, I think you should join Harry when he goes back to his own table. We will be standing by while you tell her the news. We don't want to overwhelm her with too many people all at once. When she is settled or if things appear to be getting out of control, we will approach the table. I assume you can handle this yourself, Mr. Potter. You are one of the highest ranked Aurors in your division," Dumbledore stated as he stood up from the table and escorted Lily and the other two gentlemen to a table near the entrance.

"Are you ready if she is the girl from the prophecy?" Ginny asked calmly as soon as the table cleared.

"I have been training my whole life for this Gin, I just want it to be over," Harry sighed, his exhaustion showing in his young face. "To be honest, I am more afraid of how she is going to react. She seems a little scary," he gave a small laugh.

"We're still not sure she is the girl," she started.

"She's the girl. I know she is," he said, enjoying his last few minutes of peace since he knew as soon as that door opened, his life would change forever.


	4. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did you wouldn't be reading this story.

Here is your monthly update I hope you enjoy it and answers some of the questions you have. I think I have found a beta so you might be getting the chapters sooner than once a month! Also keep an eye out for two new stories that should be posted in the next month or two.

Also I just wanted to thank everyone for your reviews it makes me a happy writter :)

Chapter Four

Hermione made her way quickly down the sidewalk leading to the Leaky Cauldron. She could not wait to get to the pub, Fred and Viktor had been acting weird since she got back from the bathroom and now they were following her gloomily. She just had a feeling that as soon as she got to that damn pub that everything would be explained, or at the very least a few drinks might change their mood.

She stopped in front of the pub looking at the grimy looking sign, she didn't notice it earlier but it looked like smoke was actually raising out of the cauldron, but that was impossible it had to be trick or the angle of the light or something like that. She placed her hand on the door pushing it open and was about to step inside when Fred dashed in front her blocking the entrance for a minute before letting her in.

"Fred what was that all about," she said angrily raising her hand to smack Fred in the arm again before she remembered her promise not to hit him earlier.

"Sorry I uh," he stammered, "I thought you were holding the door open for me?" he offered.

"Can we please leave the doorway" Viktor snapped making his way into the pub. Within seconds he had found the table in the back corner where Harry and Ginny were currently sitting at and was already embracing Harry in a friendly hug before Hermione and Fred moved to join him.

"Hermione you didn't tell me that the friend you were going to meet was Viktor Krum." Harry said with faux excitement.

"Yes, Harry and I used to play football together, but I was always the better player," Viktor grinned giving Harry a friendly pat on the back.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night Krum" Harry joked. "Hermione I don't think you met Ginny, my girlfriend, and Fred's sister." Harry said motioning to Ginny.

"Hello it's nice to meet you Ginny" Hermione said giving a polite nod before taking the center chair against the wall.

"Well I was just about to go to the bar to get a drink do any of you want anything?" Harry asked a hint of nervousness evident in his voice.

"I'll take a pint of whatever is good," Viktor replied.

"A glass of red wine if you don't mind," Hermione added as she started rummaging around her bag for a few pounds to give Harry.

"Your money is no good here Hermione, I will get your drinks," Harry said before Hermione could hand him the 10 pound note she held in her hand. "Fred you want anything?"

"I'll go with you," Fred offered "you can't carry five drinks by yourself."

"I'll go too, let the girls have their girl talk," Viktor announced rushing to follow the pair to the bar.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that they are trying to avoid us," Ginny commented as she watched the three men make their way up to the bar.

"It's the men's version of girl talk, but instead of talking about men and clothes their talking about boobs and sports," Hermione added giggling. "I have a male roommate I have seen it plenty of times."

"Speaking of boys. How was my brother all afternoon? If he was anything but a gentleman I will hurt him," she threatened jokingly.

"He was gentleman for the most part. Although he has been acting strangely since he we got to the restaurant."

"That's Fred for you. He means no harm he sometimes doesn't know how to act around women," Ginny reasoned remembering exactly how he invited Angelina to the Yule Ball in their 5th year. "So how do you know Viktor? Are you two dating?" she asked her voice rose with interest.

Hermione blushed deeply shaking her head, "No were not dating. We used to date when we first met but with him always being away for games it got a little difficult. We are just friends now." she said shyly. "We actually met in a pub after his team lost a big match."

"Oh like you met Fred," Ginny said laughing.

"Yes like I met Fred and Harry and yourself," she said realizing the repetition in her life. "I don't mean to seem nosey. But do you or Harry work here? It seems like you have been here all day, and Harry does seem to know a lot of people here," she asked apprehensively hoping not to offend her new friend.

Ginny laughed at the older girls comment, "No we don't work here, but we spend a lot of time here since it's within walking distance of a few of our friend's jobs and they have good food. Harry works as police officer of sorts and he's quite popular where we're from. I am in the same field as Viktor," she said hoping she didn't just blow Viktor's cover. She wasn't quite sure what sport Viktor told her he played and didn't want to make her suspicious.

"That sounds fun. I have never been to a professional football game, I have always wanted to go but Viktor is never able to get me a ticket his team is very popular from what I hear."

"Well maybe if you stick around for a while I can get you tickets to see me play. I'm not nearly as good as Viktor but the games are usually fun from the stands. At least that's what Harry tells me."

"Oh that would be wonderful!"

"Ladies look who I found," Harry boasted as he made his way back to the table a pint in each hand for Ginny and himself. Fred and Viktor were following Harry each with a pint in their hands the latter with Hermione's glass of wine, behind them tall man with shaggy dark haired man who appeared to be in his late thirties.

"Oh Harry is that your father?" Hermione asked.

The man laughed picking up Hermione's hand and placing a kiss on it. "My dear lady do I really look old enough to be his father?" he questioned her with a sly grin. "I am Harry's much younger godfather, Sirius Black at your service."

"Sirius stop hitting on the poor girl we've only just met her and I rather like her." Ginny growled taking her pint from Harry as he took the chair next to her.

"I do apologize my dear if I had offended you I mean no harm," Sirius cooed taking the chair next to Harry.

"No harm was done Sirius. But for future reference I prefer my men a little closer to my own age," Hermione smirked as she received a few laughs from the table.

"Ouch" Fred snickered as squeezed behind Viktor and Hermione's chair to take the empty chair on her right hand side sandwiching Hermione between himself and Viktor.

"Just so you know the younger ladies love my charm. Just the other day I caught Ginny and Luna talking about my devilishly good looks," Sirius pouted.

Ginny nearly spit of her drink before bursting out into laughter, "oh Sirius. Only in your dreams did Luna and I have that conversation, I am very happy with Harry here and you're not really Luna's type."

"Yea we'll I'll prove you wrong" Sirius grumbled crossing his arms over his chest sulking in his seat.

"So what were you ladies talking about while we were gone?" Viktor asked.

"Ginny offered to get me tickets to see her play football," Hermione replied excitedly, she had seen a few of her friends play in secondary and Uni but she had never seen a professional game and was very excited about it.

"Really Ginny?" Harry questioned.

"Yes we'll I said only if she plans on sticking around. I don't give tickets away to just anyone." Ginny replied defensively.

"That's ok I won't mind sharing the VIP box with her." Harry said with a sly grin that had Ginny's eyes bulge with excitement as she bit her lip to keep quite. "Are you free on Thursday Hermione? Gin has a game against Ireland and from what I hear it is going to be a good one."

"You must come to the game" Ginny chirped with excitement bouncing in her seat like a child who was just given candy.

Hermione smiled at the excited red-head, "I think I can make it. I don't have classes next week since it is Easter holiday."

"Oh that is great, Luna can come too that way you have another girl in the box with you, oh and after…" the red head began.

"Don't mind her, she doesn't have many female friends, just Luna really," Fred whispered in Hermione's ear as Ginny went on about the thing they should do before the game on Thursday.

"That's fine, I should be used to it by now she actually reminds me of my flat mate a little," she explained.

"There is something I really should explain to you before the game on Thursday though, you see Ginny doesn't really play football, really neither does Viktor. Although from what I hear it is a lot like football, but with brooms," Fred started.

"Do they use the brooms like sticks like they do in hockey?" Hermione asked trying to imagine the sport in her mind.

"Not quite you see they use the brooms to fly," he explained.

"How on earth do they do that?" she asked a little louder than normal bring the attention from the previously chatting table to the duo.

The rest of the table sat in silence, with the exception of a snicker soon followed by a cry of pain coming from Sirius. None of them wanted to say a word they were all a little afraid to see what her unharnessed magic could do. It was after all Fred who brought this young witch to the group he needed to be the one who told her about magic, or at least that was what Harry had convinced Fred of at the bar.

"Um well you see they use magic," he spoke confidently.

"Oh please Fred you really expect me to believe that your sister and Viktor play a sport in which they fly around on brooms using magic."

"Yes?"

"Honestly Fred I thought you would be a little more convincing than that. You do run a joke store after all."

"Yes I do and I do expect you to believe it because it is true. We all have magic and can fly on brooms, even you."

Hermione glared at the red-head sitting next to her, "you know it is not very nice to make fun of me just because I am new to your little clique."

"I am not making fun of you Hermione I swear, you are a witch you have magical powers, you can fly on a broom if you want to."

"That's it I've had enough I am going home, it was nice meeting you all. And I'm sorry Ginny I don't think I will be making it to that football game on Thursday," she said as politely as she could as she tried to push Viktor out of the way so she could leave.

"Wait Hermione I can prove it watch," Fred said pulling out his wand and waving it over a plate as it quickly transformed into a bouquet of flowers.

"Don't think I will be fooled by silly flowers. That is just some magic trick any child could buy in any joke shop in London. Now Viktor let me leave," she growled giving the silent Bulgarian a shove.

"No Hermione. Fred is telling the truth, you have known me for many years and it is finally time for me to tell you the truth. I am a wizard Hermione and I don't play football I play Quidittch"

"You are all nuts!" she shrieked finally giving up on getting Viktor to move and started to climb over him and making her way to the exit.

"Hermione!" Sirius called making her turn around in an angry huff just in time to see Sirius's form shifting to that of a large black dog.

Her jaw dropped at she stared at the spot that Sirius was just standing. Cautiously she made her way over to the dog patting it on its head.

Harry made his way over to the pair "Hermione listen to us. Has anything happened to you that you can't explain?" Harry asked softly.

Hermione nodded slowly as her hands continued to scratch the dog's head.

"Have you been having problems with electronics?"

She nodded again with a little more enthusiasm.

"Have you been having strange dreams that may or may not involve me and another red head" he asked a little more cautiously than the other two questions.

Hermione sat there in silence wracking her brain trying to remember the dreams she had been having the last few months. The one where she was in front of a castle and there was what she thought to be fireworks being shot off at every angle, and standing there next to her was Harry and the other boy he mentioned.

"Yes, but how did you know."

"I've been having the same dreams. There is so much you need to know but right now I need you to believe me when I say you are in fact a witch and a very powerful one if the prophecy is correct."

"There is a prophecy about me?"

"Yes but that isn't really something I can explain here or now. Do you believe us?"

"I… I… but that means you have been lying to me the entire time." She growled storming over to Viktor.

"Yes but it was for your own good," he replied defensively, "I did not know you were a witch."

"And you" she said bring her attention to Fred. "Were you told to follow me today, to make sure I made it back here?"

"Hermione it wasn't like that," he whimpered cowering in the corner of the table from the angry witch.

"Yea sure it wasn't. And what if I don't want to be a witch what if I enjoy my life the way it is."

"It's not that simple Hermione," Harry tried to explain.

"You do not make that decision for me," Hermione snapped as she stormed out the door in huff followed by Sirius in dog form.

"Do you think I should…" Fred started but Harry just shook his head.

"No I need to deal with this" he stated making his way out the door that the angry witch just made her way out of.

He didn't need to go far to find Hermione she seemed to have made herself comfortable on the sidewalk outside of the building with Padfoot curled up next to her, her hands scratching his ears comfortingly.

"I wouldn't scratch his belly if I were you" he joked as he sat on the side walk next to her.

"What do you want Harry?"

"I just want to talk"

"About what Harry my dreams? That dream that you mentioned earlier that was more like a nightmare, everywhere I looked there was death and destruction. It would leave me feeling so depressed for days after. If that is what being a witch is about I don't want to be one."

"I can't promise you that there won't be death and destruction in your life if you choose to be a witch, but there is so much more to it than that. There is so much you need to know but now is not the time, please just come back inside."

"Why should I believe you? Why should I believe any of you when you all have been lying to me since we've met."

"I know that magic is not always as glamorous as it seems in books and movies but there are so many amazing things in the magical world. Just give us a second chance come inside you can see magic isn't as bad as your dreams."

"I can't I really should get home my flat mates are probably worried about me already."

"Just come inside for a few minutes there are some people you should meet. After that Ginny can take you home, I'm sure she will love to tell you all about the fun parts of being a witch."

"I guess but I really can't stay more than ten minutes"

"Great, trust me Hermione you won't regret this" Harry said taking her hand and leading her back into the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione and Harry returned to a slightly larger table then when they had left, Ginny Fred and Sirius were joined by a man and woman about Sirius age and an old man with a long white beard with half-moon spectacles.

"Hermione I would like you to meet Albus Dumbledore, he is the Headmaster at Hogwarts school, this is my mother Lily Potter, and Remus Lupin he is an old family friend." Harry said indicating to each person as he introduced them. Albus, Lily and Remus each said a polite hello after their introduction.

"It is nice to meet all of you" she said meekly before noticing someone was missing. "Where is Viktor?" she asked her anger still a little evident when she spoke his name.

"He left. He thought it would be best you seemed more than a little angry with him." Fred said

"It was for the best there are things we must discuss with you that he is not involved in" Dumbledore said in a dignified manner. "Please Miss Granger have a seat."

"I know you said you can only stay for a few minutes. I am sure you have millions of questions you have to ask, and there is so much more you need to know about our world and yourself. But now is not the time or the place. Well professor Dumbledore will explain things so much better than I can."

"Thank you Harry." Dumbledore said with a polite nod. "Miss Granger I must say you are quite the anomaly in our world. Most young witches and wizards come into their full powers at age eleven; at that time they will receive a letter offering them a chance to attend Hogwarts. At Hogwarts each student is trained in various magical subjects such as Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and History of Magic just to name a few. You though did not appear to come into your magic until age twenty which I cannot recall happening in my life time, not to say that it has never happened before." Dumbledore explained

"So what does that mean about me?"

"Nothing my dear, if my tests are correct it appears that you are a very powerful witch. And if trained correctly not a witch anyone would want to mess with" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"So does this mean that I will go to Hogwarts to get my training? What about University? And my parents what do I tell them?"

"I don't think Hogwarts would be the best choice for you right now, I have actually gathered a group of well-trained witches and wizards to train you. I crash course on magic you could say. Lily, Remus and Sirius have each taken turns teaching at Hogwarts and will help tutor you, along with a few other teachers from Hogwarts that you will meet tomorrow. Now that brings me to tomorrow, Ginny and Lily kindly offered to take you into Diagon Ally to show you around and help you pick up some of the supplies and books you will be needing as well as your wand. After which they will take you to the Order of the Phoenix Head Quarters, to begin your education." Dumbledore finished

Hermione just nodded trying to wrap her head around everything she was just told, she was still trying to believe that witches and wizards actually existed let alone the fact that she was one.

"With all of that settled I hope you don't mind me taking my leave I do have a school to run. It was very nice meeting you Miss Granger and I will be seeing you tomorrow." Dumbledore said with a polite nod before heading out a door Hermione wasn't aware existed until he walked through it.

"How will I get to Diagon Ally tomorrow?" she finally asked.

"Ginny offered to pick you up," Harry explained.

"Harry said I can borrow his BMW to pick you up" Ginny smirked.

Harry appeared to turn an odd shade of purple at Ginny's comment "It's his baby he doesn't let anyone drive it" Ginny whispered to Hermione.

Hermione laughed "you do know how to drive right?" she asked nervously.

"Yea my Dad taught me on his Ford Anglia, I got my license when I let Hogwarts, but Harry doesn't trust me enough to drive his precious baby."

"The Ford Anglia wasn't that the car the Harry and Ron drove into the Whomping Willow their second year." Sirius asked innocently.

"Yes I think it was." Lily said matter-of-factly. "You know I still have to hear about it from Pomona, you two did some real damage to that tree," she scolded.

Harry cowered in his seat quickly turning a bright shade of red.

"Oh I must hear this story," Hermione said excitedly.

"That is for another time. Didn't you say you had to be going soon?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure they won't mind me staying out a bit later I have so many questions. Would any of you mind taking me home in a little while? My flat mate Everett was supposed to pick me up from the tube station but I'm sure he will be either drunk or passed out by the time I get home."

"I can do it, if Harry will let me borrow his car. Besides it will be easier to find your flat if I know where I'm going."

"Fine" Harry groaned handing Ginny his keys, "but we are not telling the flying Anglia story."

"Yes!" Ginny shouted doing a little dance in her seat.

"Lily, Remus what do you teach at Hogwarts? Mr. Dumbledore mentioned something about you two training me."

"We teach Defense against the Dark Arts. There is a rumor of a curse on the position and Dumbledore has not been able to keep anyone in the position for over a year, so we rotate with another professor, as not to tempt fate." Remus explained

"Sirius here taught the position for a year but anytime he got in front of the class he broke out into hives," Lily added with a laugh.

"You try teaching the Weasley twins" Sirius screeched. "Besides I am more of a doer than a teacher."

"I will take that as a compliment," Fred grinned.

"What do you do Sirius? I know Fred mentioned something about you owning a joke store with them but that has nothing to do with defense, unless those are some wicked pranks."

"They can be quite wicked sometimes," Remus groaned remembering his time as a test subject.

"I am more of a financial backer for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and I help them out with product development from time to time. I mainly work as an Auror with Harry here, who would be the equivalent to what you call police officers," Sirius explained.

"And Ginny I am going to assume that you are not a football player?"

"Is that what Viktor told you he did?" Ginny laughed, "no I don't. I play a sport called Quidditch it is similar to football but played on brooms as Fred had mentioned. It is a little more complicated than that but it is easier to explain when you have seen the game. I wasn't lying when I said you could come to one of my games. If your free next week I have a game Thursday, I'm sure someone can teach you the basics at the game."

"I would love to go" Hermione said excitedly.

"Great I will make sure to have a few tickets put aside."

"So witches really do fly on brooms? Do you wear pointy hats too? And own cats? What about owls Viktor used to send me letters by an owl, I used to think it was a little strange but does that have anything to do with being a witch?" Hermione rambled.

"Slow down little lady one question at a time" Sirius laughed.

"Yup, but not the everyday kitchen broom you see they are brooms specially made for flying." Harry explained. "You will actually get to see some tomorrow when you go shopping and one of us will actually be teaching you how to fly."

"What if I don't want to learn how to fly?" she asked nervously.

"Trust me it is a lot of fun you won't ever want to get down," Ginny offered.

"As for the pointy hats, we only wear them on special occasions, and rarely ever outside of school. Some witches and wizards own cats but they aren't necessary. I'm actually surprised Viktor would send you letters via owl without telling you he was a wizard. They are used primarily to send letters and packages in our world, an owl can always find the person the letter is intended for and is rarely ever intercepted." Remus explained.

"I am not too happy with Viktor at the moment. I can't believe he has been lying to me for seven years." Hermione growled.

"I'm sure he had his reasons Hermione. We aren't supposed to tell anyone about our world unless absolutely necessary," Lily clarified.

"So he didn't know I was a witch?"

"No he didn't. I doubt anyone even suspected you were a witch until you walked in here earlier today."

"How could walking into a pub make anyone suspect I am a witch?"

"This is a magical pub only those with magical cores or someone being escorted by someone magical can enter let alone see the pub. Behind those doors is the entrance to our world or a least part of it. We have many hidden entrances all around London." Remus

"I'm sorry I know I've been asking a lot of questions there is just so much to know." Hermione blushed.

"That is understandable this is a new world to you."

"What do I tell my parents?"

"Well that is up to you, most non-magical parents have everything explained to them before their child goes to school, mine were. But since you are older that choice is up to you."

"Can I tell my flat mates?"

"Unfortunately not, actually you really should come up with something to tell them on why you will be away for training in the next few months"

"Oh, what about my University I still have a few more weeks left in this term, and I am not the type to drop out."

"I think we can work around your school schedule for now." Remus added

"Hermione I think we should be going now it is half past 10 and we have an early morning tomorrow." Ginny said standing up from the table.

"Okay, well it was very nice meeting you all I am looking forward to tomorrow" Hermione said giving Lily, Sirius and Remus a brief hug purposely skipping over Fred. She was still a little angry with him for not telling her she was a witch sooner, she knew she was being silly but she had already thought of Fred as a friend and already he was betraying her trust.

"I will come with you girls" Harry said sticking his hand out for his car key.

"You know Harry I would really prefer Ginny to drive I haven't heard any stories of her crashing into trees" Hermione laughed as she watched Ginny stick her tongue out at her boyfriend in defeat.

"But it's my car" Harry wined.

"Grow up you said I could drive it" Ginny snapped "Come on Hermione you can sit up front with me Harry can pout in the back seat by himself."

Hermione smiled as she followed Ginny out of the pub. Who would have thought getting lost would have changed her life so much.


	5. Shopping, Spells and Order

Hey everyone I'm sorry for such a long break between chapters I was waiting for my beta to catch up to me but that seems to be taking a little longer than I thought. Anyway here is the next chapter it is a long one and I hope it will hold you over for a while because I don't want to post chapter six until my beta catches up with me (she is reading chapter 4 now so it may be just over a month.) so I don't have to repost anymore chapters.

Also for those who aren't new readers I changed chapters 1-3 with beta read chapters there are minor differences so it is not a must to go back and re-read them. And for those who are reading Runaway Bride I am going to be working on this story for a little while so that one might not be updated for a while. I hope you all enjoy! Also feel free to ask if you have a questions if you have any if I can make this story better I will!

Chapter 5

Hermione woke up before sunrise the next day, she could hardly hold in her excitement. She literally spent the better part of her morning pinching herself trying to convince herself it wasn't just a dream.

Most of the car ride the night before was spent listening to Harry and Ginny talk about Hogwarts. They told her about the four different houses, Hermione was sure she would have been a Gryffindor like Harry and Ginny, although there was a chance she could have been a Ravenclaw. They also told her about the walking talking portraits, and the ghosts, the great hall with the ceiling enchanted to look like the sky outside. They told her so much that she couldn't keep track, it made her night even better when Harry popped home, which Ginny explained to her was apparition, and brought her back a few books. Mostly basic school books but there was also a large tomb entitled Hogwarts; A History. Harry explained it was a little outdated since it was his mums copy but it explained everything just the same.

As soon as Ginny and Harry left Hermione began devouring the books, she had already finished reading the book on Charms and was halfway through the book on Transfiguration when Ginny walked into her bedroom.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny greeted making herself comfortable on Hermione's bed. "I hope you don't mind I just let myself in. I didn't think Emma and Everett would be awake yet and you would probably be too into your books to hear me ringing the doorbell."

Hermione turned here desk chair to look at the red head lounging on her bed thumbing through one of Hermione's dentistry books that was sitting on her night stand. "That's fine, besides you saw them last night I don't think an explosion would have woken them up before nightfall," Hermione joked.

Harry and Ginny had briefly met Hermione's flat mates the night before. By the time the trio had arrived at the flat it was well past midnight, the trip took longer than usually since Harry had made Ginny pull over fifteen minutes into the trip and demanded her let him drive. It wasn't until Hermione's first experience with Ginny's infamous Bat Boogey Hex did Harry stop whining letting Ginny drive the rest of the way with minimal protest. When they had arrived they were immediately greeted by a very drunk Emma and her "friend", who's name Hermione didn't quite get, playing a game of tag. It wasn't until they got to Hermione's room that the saw Everett passed out in front of his door. Hermione explained their behavior by simply stating mid-terms just ended.

"I doubt they will be awake even then. Speaking of your crazy friends did you think of something tell them on why you are going to be away for a week?" Ginny asked looking up from the text.

"I thought I would just tell them I'm at my parents for the week. They tend to avoid my parents whenever possible, they can be quite overbearing at times," Hermione explained. "Now all I have to do if figure out what to tell my parents."

"Well you have all day to figure that out Lily is in the car waiting," Ginny said jumping up from the bed leaving the open book sitting there. "Besides Lily might be able to help you figure out what to tell them, she is a Muggleborn too," she chirped pulling Hermione up from her chair and out the bedroom door.

Hermione penned a short note to Emma and Everett telling them she will be at her parent's house for the rest of the week and that she would see them at the end of Easter Break. A quick trip back to her bedroom to grab the bag she had packed the night before and her spell books and they were off.

Hermione happily climbed into the back seat greeting Lily with a polite hello before they began to drive.

"Hermione can I trust you to keep a secret," Ginny asked from the driver's seat.

"I guess," Hermione answered nervously. "I am keeping a few pretty big secrets now so what is the harm in keeping one more?"

"Well you see this car have a few alterations added to it. Harry doesn't like me using them, but it will get us to Diagon Alley much faster," Ginny stated.

"I won't say anything. Trust me I don't want to be near another argument about this car again let alone start one," she joked leaning forward in her seat to see if she could spot what kind of alterations Ginny was talking about.

"You know I won't say anything about it Gin. I think Harry is a little overbearing when it comes to this car," Lily laughed.

Ginny just smiled and began pressing some buttons that suddenly appeared on the steering wheel. Within a matter of seconds the car began to disappear and lift off the ground.

Hermione gripped onto the seat so tightly that her knuckles began to turn white. "Uh Ginny what is going on?" she stuttered nervously making sure her eyes were kept on the seat in front of her instead of out of the windows.

"Oh I should have warned you. This car can fly," she said with a laugh. "It also has a build in invisibility cloak so no one can see it from below or above."

"Don't forget the auto pilot," Lily added.

"Oh yea," Ginny said pressing a button on the dash board before turning back to Hermione who was currently turning a ghostly shade of white. "You aren't afraid of heights are you?"

"Not heights per say more the falling from heights," she muttered.

"Oh Hermione you have nothing to worry about. This car is safer than any airplane. Trust me," Lily said soothingly her green eyes focused on the young girl in the back seat whose color was slowly returning to her face.

Hermione took a few more deep breaths before craning her neck to look out of her window. She might be able to look outside but there was no way she was getting near any of the doors or windows just in case.

Ginny had somehow shifted her body so her legs were crossed and facing Lily in the passenger's seat. "So are you ready to start your training?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Yes and no. I'm a little nervous about it. What if I am complete crap at it and it takes me months to learn anything? What if you all are wrong and I am not really a witch," she rambled on.

"Dumbledore is never wrong about stuff like that. Besides it takes even the best witches and wizards a year to learn some of the most basic spells and potions, and that is with everything at their fingertips. So don't worry if you don't get something right away no one ever gets it on their first try." Ginny explained.

"But…" Hermione started but Lily quickly interrupted.

"You shouldn't worry about anything until it happens. You have some of the best professors from Hogwarts coming to tutor you. We have planned and plotted a stress free course for you," Lily explained. "Besides I really have my doubts that you would be horrible at anything. Ginny told me about the library in your room."

"You have also finished reading one of your course books something that I don't even think Ron ever did," Ginny added.

Hermione blushed at Ginny's comment. "I'm a very fast reader and the book was fascinating I can't wait to get my wand and try some of the spells out."

"When you get more comfortable with spells I will teach you my infamous Bat Boogie Hex. It really is a brilliant little hex."

"Is that the one you used on Harry last night?"

"That was the one," she said with a grin.

"So what else will we be shopping for at Diagon Alley. The only thing I know I will need is a wand."

"Well first we will take you to Gringrotts, it is a goblin run bank. We have different currency than England so you will have to get your money change and if you want you can open an account. After that we will get your wand, stop by Flourish and Blotts to pick up some books for your training, we also have to get you a cauldron, some potions ingredients, and a few other odds and ends. We will also take you to get fitted for robes since you will need them if you plan on going out in the wizarding world," Lily explained.

"Don't forget a trip to WWW, Fred and George's joke shop. Ron and George are working so you can officially meet them, and you will meet the rest of the Weasley clan at dinner. My mum found out about you and just insisted on making a feast. Just a warning, be prepared to be mothered within an inch of your life. My mum can be quite smothering at times."

"You will also meet your potions, and transfiguration tutor, Professors Snape and McGonagall."

"Professor Snape is a real git of a professor. But Lily here won't believe it they have been best mates since before Hogwarts," Ginny whispered none too secretively.

"Severus is not a git. He can be grumpy at times but he has a lot on his shoulders," Lily defended.

"Will I be meeting Mr. Potter?" Hermione asked.

"Mr. Potter, James had passed away when Harry was just a baby," Lily explained her eyes misting at the thought of her late husband.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up such a sore subject," Hermione apologized.

"No its fine dear, I should be used to talking about his death, but that is a story for another time. It looks like we are getting ready to land."

"You might want to hold on to something, the car doesn't land its self, and I haven't quite gotten the handle on smooth landings," Ginny said readjusting herself so that she was facing the stirring wheel again. "Don't look at me like that, I didn't know you had a fear of heights before we took off," she cried.

"Fear of falling I don't mind heights," Hermione barely whimpered before throwing turning a slight shade of green and throwing her hands over her mouth.

"Oh please don't get sick in the car Harry would kill me. And no matter how many times you scourgify it you just can't get the smell out. It's why Ron is forbidden to come into my flat when he is drunk," Ginny rambled.

"Ginny I don't think now is the time," Lily scolded. "Just take deep breaths Hermione. Keep your eyes open it is less scary that way," she soothed the younger girl in the back seat that was minutes away from a panic attack.

Ginny landed the car with few problems and just a small incident of almost crashing into a post box. Hermione climbed out of the car the second it stopped moving gripping onto the stop sign like she would fly away if she wasn't holding it.

"Hermione, I promise I won't fly the care again with you in it. If I had known…" Ginny began but Hermione quickly interrupted.

"It's fine Ginny really. You know I was just thinking the other day how I need to do things that take me out of my comfort zone, and you helped me with that," Hermione said finally releasing her grip on the stop sign only to follow Ginny and Lily as they made their way into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Really?" Ginny said a proud smile emerging on her face.

"Sure Ginny," Hermione said sarcastically

If Ginny had picked up on the sarcasm she didn't let on. She just continued smiling as she made her way through the familiar pub and out the back door. "This is the gateway to Diagon Alley," she stated proudly pointing to a tall brick wall in front of her.

"Um Ginny that is just a brick wall," Hermione said nervously, wondering if this was another test to see if she really was a witch, that she was currently failing.

Lily pulled out her wand and tapped on the third brick up and second brick across.

Before her eyes the bricks began to shift creating an archway to a world Hermione didn't know existed. Everything gleamed and sparkled, but Hermione knew that was just added by her imagination. There were shops everywhere selling everything from quills and parchment to eye of newt. She just stood there in awe taking everything in before Lily grabbed her by her elbow and began to guide her down the cobblestone street.

"Griphook is expecting us at eleven we really should get a move on," Lily explained as she directed her towards the largest building on the street.

Ginny politely excused herself before they entered the building, saying she had to run a few errands but she would meet them at Ollivander's in an hour.

Hermione tried not to stare when she first met Griphook, she had never dreamed that goblins existed let alone that she would ever meet one. He was the head goblin in charge of the Potter's vaults and knew Lily very well. He was very kind and patient helping her open her first vault, changing some of the money she had in her saving account, from working as a secretary in her parent's practice during the summer holidays. After quick trip down to her new vault Griphook gave her the key, explaining to her that was the only way she could have access to her vault.

"Is there a secret to picking out a wand?" Hermione asked as they left Gringotts. "I mean do I just pick one off a shelf of do I have to fill out some sort of test and they pick out the wand for me. How does it work exactly?"

Lily smiled at the younger girl she had remembered her first trip to Diagon Alley like it was yesterday, she had bombarded the representative from Hogwarts with dozens of questions. She never did get answers to any of her questions he usually just scowled and made a tsking noise anytime she asked something. "Well you don't really pick your wand, the wand picks you," Lily tried to explain only to receive a perplexed look from Hermione. "It's best for you to just see it for yourself it is quite a magical experience."

Hermione just nodded as if to say she understood that it was one of those things that were better seen than explained.

Ginny was sitting in front of the shop with a few bags sitting by her feet a broom leaning against the wall and three ice cream cones dripping in her hands. "Here," Ginny said handing Hermione an orange cone covered in chocolate sprinkles, "Fred told me pumpkin was your favorite."

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione smiled as she began eating the ice cream.

"It's the least I could do after everything that happened with the car," Ginny blushed. "I got something else for you let's just call it a token of my apology," she said handing Hermione the shiny broom that was behind her. "Before you say anything, I know you're afraid of falling, but the Cleansweep seventeen is the safest broom on the market, and with my training you might even get over your fear," Ginny boasted.

"Ginny thank you so much but I can't accept this it probably cost way too much," Hermione said handing Ginny back the broom.

"Don't worry about that Hermione. I'm sponsored by Cleansweep so they will give me as may brooms as I ask for."

"Well thank you then I really appreciated it. Although can we give it a week or so before we start our lessons I think one day in the air is more than enough for me for a while."

"I guess that is acceptable," She laughed throwing the rest of her cone into the trash bin next to the store. "Are you ready to get your wand" she said excitedly.

"I hope so," she confessed following Ginny into the tiny store, her new broom tightly gripped in her hand.

Hermione felt as if she had just walked into a closet, or a very tiny stock room. She was pretty sure if her and Ginny stood with their arms spread out they could each touch a wall. The store was made even more cramped by small narrow boxes covering the entire store with the exception of the small space the three women were currently standing.

"How am I ever going to find a wand in this," Hermione muttered to Ginny.

"It is an organized mess, don't worry" Lily said as she made her way to the front counter stepping over boxes on her way. "Ollivander are you here," she called out.

"Yes my dear," a voice responded from a small pile of boxes sitting on the counter.

"We are here for a wand," Lily explained.

"Excellent," the voice said and the boxes began to shift falling onto the floor staying perfectly stacked. "Oh Lily Evans Potter willow ten and a quarter inches perfect for charms. The wand is not for you is it? I thought you would be the kind to take better care of your wand."

"No I still have my wand" Lily laughed pulling her wand out of her pocket showing the man that it was still in perfect condition.

Ollivander nodded with approval before turning on the other occupants in the room "Ginevra Weasley, Cherry eight and seven tenth inches, but this wand isn't for you either," he stated looking her over. "Then the wand must be for you, I have never seen you before," he said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Hermione Granger" she stuttered, looking at the man nervously.

Ollivander said no more just clapped his hands and measuring tape began to surround Hermione measuring every inch of her body. He gave her one more glance before heading to the back of the store bring back a very dusty box with him handing it to Hermione.

Hermione took the box cautiously removing the wand from it carefully.

"Go ahead give if a swish" he urged

Hermione carefully moved her hand back and forth, within seconds the wand began shooting off fireworks.

"Wow your first wand I've never seen anyone get it right on the first go," Ginny whispered.

"Miss Granger I must ask do you consider yourself a loyal person?"

"Yes I would like to think so," she replied.

"Hmm interesting" he said glaring at her.

"What is interesting?" she said holding back her temper this guy was starting to give her the creeps and she was definitely ready to leave.

"You can really tell a lot about a witch from the wand that picks them. You see I sell many different wands with many different cores but after a while you get duplicates of wands. Some of these duplicates sell a lot others sell very few. Your wand vine wood with a dragon heartstring core has only been made seven times since this store has opened, usually going to very powerful, but very loyal and brave witches and wizards. I am anticipating great things from you Miss Granger. That will be seven Galleons please?"

Hermione quickly handed the man the money and made her way out of the store. "That man gives me the creeps," she stated to her two companions when they were back on the street.

"He is a little eccentric"

"But he is one of the best wand makers of his time, besides he gives almost everyone a speech on their wand," Lily explained

"We'll I just hope that I won't have to deal with him again, at least not for a very long time." Hermione blahed "So where to now?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking you and Ginny could stop by Madam Malkin's so you can get fitted for your robes. I thought I would go to the Apothecary and pick up the potions ingredients and cauldron you need. Then we could meet at Flourish and Blotts. I hope you don't mind it's just that I am sure you would rather spend your time looking at books rather than looking for a cauldron. And if we're late for dinner Molly would kill us."

"That is fine Lily. I'm sure there will be plenty of time for me to visit the apothecary in the future."

"Good well I will see you two in a little while." Lily said heading down the cobblestone streets.

"Well Ginny lead the way. I have no clue where I'm going"

After what felt like an hour of being measured, poked, prodded and fitted, Hermione finally had three sets of robes and a set of dress robes. Ginny had helped Hermione pick out the more popular age appropriate robes. As oppose to the classic or as Ginny called them "mum robes" that Madam Malkin's was pushing. She was actually very excited about her dress robes, they were a beautiful periwinkle blue made of a material that felt like a cloud or at least what Hermione a thought a cloud might feel like.

A few shopping bags and a broom later and Hermione and Ginny were on their way to Flourish and Blotts. Hermione was almost excited about visiting the book store as she was going to get her wand. When she entered the store her eyes bulged in awe, this was by far the biggest bookstore she had ever seen, there were books everywhere lining the shelves, floating in the air there were even some large enough to act as desks for patrons.

She looked to Ginny with wide eyes silently asking permission to explore.

"Go ahead," Ginny laughed "but watch out some of the books do bite, and stay away from the dark arts section some of those books can do unsavory things to a person. I'm going to go find Lily I'll come and get you when we are ready to leave."

Hermione nodded like a child being let loose in a candy store before making her way into the stacks to scroll through the books. She was glad she had put herself on a strict budget or else she was sure she would have bought the whole store. She had started looking through the history books she wanted to learn as much as she could about this new world she had landed herself in. She was curious to find several books written about Harry and Lily, and she made a mental note to ask them about that later, pulled a few books about the beginning of magic and a few about the twentieth century. Hermione did the same with books on charms, transfiguration, potions, and a few other subjects the thought would be good to learn, including a book on Quidditch and flying. It was in the Magical Beast section that Ginny and Lily had found her, she was trying to figure out a way to get any of the books off the shelves without them taking a finger or two off.

"Just stroke your finger down the spine of the book" Lily said causing Hermione to jump at least a foot backwards bumping into the redhead.

"Sorry Hermione I didn't mean to scare you," Lily laughed helping the younger girl back onto her feet.

"That's fine," Hermione said stroking the spine of the book and placing it in her basket.

"Wow Hermione are you buying the whole store," Ginny laughed taking a look at the basket which held at least twenty five books in it.

"Well I just wanted to get a well-rounded education on the magical world," Hermione defended.

"Well you should head up front and pay for them. We should really get going it is half past three already and Harry wants us to meet him at WWW before we drive home," Lily explained.

"It is that late already, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to take so long," she said as she followed Lily and Ginny up to the front register.

"Its fine I know what I was getting into taking you here after I saw your bedroom," Ginny teased her new friend.

Hermione just blushed as she paid for her purchase and headed out of the store.

"Here Hermione if you just put everything in here you won't have so many bags to carry," Lily said holding out a small blue bag for Hermione.

"Um Lily I don't think all of my bags will fit in there," Hermione said eyeing the small bag.

"It has a stretching charm on it, you could fit an entire bedroom set in here with room to spare," Lily explained as Hermione placed each one of her bags and her broom into the bag.

"Thanks Lily," Hermione smiled taking the bag from Lily.

It was a short walk before the women found themselves in front of the brightest and busiest shop in Diagon Alley.

"Hogwarts break," Ginny said explaining the mob of children coming in and out of the store.

Hermione nodded in understanding before making her was into the store. Hermione was so busy examining all of the gadgets in the store that she didn't notice the bright red blur heading in her direction.

"Hermione!" the voice screamed picking her up and whirling her around before placing her on the ground.

Hermione looked at the red head pensively before she asked, "do I know you you?"

The red head gripped his heart dramatically, "Hermione I'm heartbroken. After spending the entire afternoon together I am appalled that you don't remember me. It's Fred," he said sticking his hand out for her to shake it.

Hermione eyed his hand suspiciously before refusing to take it. Harry and Ginny had told her enough about the twins to know not to trust either of them completely. "Ah Fred sure," she said walking away from the twin towards the counter in the center of the room where Ginny, Harry and another red head was standing.

"I have a photographic memory so I won't forget meeting you again George," Hermione called turning back to watch George's jaw drop in shock.

"How on earth did you know that wasn't Fred," Harry asked with a laugh as he watched George try to regain his composure, walking away probably to pull a successful prank on an unsuspecting customer.

"George has been planning that all morning," said the tall red head behind the counter who was currently wearing a set of burgundy robes.

"As I said I have a photographic memory, Fred has a freckle in the corner of his right eye and George doesn't have that. Besides Fred thinks that I am still mad at him for not telling me I was a witch sooner, and he is sulking in that corner over there," Hermione said with a giggle pointing out Fred leaning over the railing on the second level watching the group at the register. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way I don't think I have had the pleasure of meeting you," She said offering her hand to the tall lanky Weasley.

"Ron," he muttered offering taking her hand.

"Well it is nice to meet you Ron," she chirped.

"Yeah," he grumbled before helping a customer with their purchases.

"Don't mind him. He's just worried that if George catches him talking to you he might take the brunt of George's post failure prank," Harry explained. "Do you mind sticking around here for a few more minutes? Ron gets off work at four and I thought he could ride with us over to the Manor," Harry asked.

"That should be fine," Hermione said, Ginny nodding in agreement.

"Excellent, my mum already left she had to help set up for the Order meeting and wanted to see if Molly needed any help with dinner," Harry told the girls.

Hermione nodded again letting him know she heard him, but she wasn't paying any attention her eyes were wandering back to the corner she had seen Fred mere minutes ago but he wasn't there. "I'm going to explore the shop if you don't mind," she said absent mindedly before wandering into the crowd of people.

"Hermione," a voice sounded in her ear and after a small pop.

Hermione whirled around quickly seeing Fred standing there. He was a lot shorter than his brother Hermione noticed, but built in a lot more places which was nice. "Fred," she whispered.

"I was hoping we could talk," he said nervously.

"Okay."

Fred took Hermione by the hand and lead her to the back of the store, knocking on a door that read 'Weasley's Only' before walking in.

"I just really wanted to apologize for yesterday. I couldn't tell you that you were a witch until we knew for certain. I had a really nice time with you yesterday and I don't want my one stupid mistake to ruin our friendship," Fred explained his voice was soft and soothing as it washed over Hermione. "Can you forgive me?" he asked taking her hands as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I thought about it and, honestly I really have no reason to be mad at you. It wasn't as if you completely lied to me like Viktor did you just kept a few details from me until you could explain everything," Hermione reasoned.

"Wow I thought I would have to work a lot harder to get you to forgive me. You were real pissed yesterday it kinda scared me a little," Fred said "I didn't even have to give you a bribe to forgive me," he added with a laugh.

"What is it with you Weasley's trying to buy your forgiveness?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Who else tried to buy your forgiveness?"

"Ginny she bought me a broom because," she started but quickly shut her mouth when she remembered promising Ginny she wouldn't tell anyone about her flying the car.

"She flew Harry's car didn't she, and you're not too fond of heights," Fred guessed.

"How did you know?" Hermione said in shock.

"Lucky guess," Fred laughed. "And it's like Ginny to buy you the very thing that terrifies you. She once bought Ron a stuffed spider for his birthday because he is terrified of them and she thought it would help him get over his fear."

"Ah so never tell Ginny about any of my fears."

"Exactly!"

"So where is this forgiveness bribe that you were talking about?"

"You already forgave me I can't give it to you now. I can use it for the next time you are mad at me."

"I take back my forgiveness."

"You can't do that!" Fred exclaimed.

"I can and I did. Present please," Hermione smirked sticking out her hands to Fred.

Fred just rolled his eyes as he turned around a picked up a small fuzzy pink thing off the workbench behind him and placed it into her waiting hands.

Hermione giggled as the pink fluff ball moved around on her hands tickling her palms. "What is it?" she asked as she began petting it with her finger.

"It's a Pygmy Puff. Mum bought Ginny one when she was in school and she loved it," Fred explained with a blush.

"It is adorable thank you," Hermione smiled planting a soft kiss on Fred's cheek causing Fred to turn a shade of red that rivaled his hair.

"Am I interrupting something?" George said with a grin as he stuck his head into the workshop.

"No you're not interrupting anything," Hermione said.

"Damn oh well I'll try harder next time. Harry and Ginny are looking for you, they said to tell you Ron is off work and they are ready to go," George said making his way into the room.

"Oh okay we'll I will see the two of you at dinner?" Hermione said with a slight question in his voice.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it," Fred responded with a smile.

"I will see you later then. Nice meeting you George and thank you for the Pygmy Puff Fred. Your forgiveness is reinstated," Hermione said making her way out of the back room and back into the shop.

It didn't take long before Ginny found her. "Hermione there you are I thought Fred kidnapped you or something," Ginny said with a huge grin.

"No he just wanted to talk to me and give me this," Hermione said showing Ginny the pink fur ball in her hands.

"Oh isn't he adorable, I have one at home I named him Arnold. Did you name him yet?"

"No, Fred just gave it to me."

"Well you should give him a name. They don't like being nameless for too long," Ginny explained

"I'll think of something then. George said that you were ready to go?" Hermione asked

"Yup, Ron and Harry are waiting for us outside" Ginny said helping Hermione through the crowded store towards the exit.

Harry and Ron were standing outside waiting for the girls, Harry holding Ginny's bags and Ron holding what looked like a foot long sandwich.

"Ronald we will be home in an hour did you really need to get something to eat," Ginny scolded at her older brother as he shoved the sandwich in his mouth.

"I was hungry," he complained his mouth still full and bits of food were flying out of his mouth.

"Boys," Ginny groaned rolling her eyes.

The small group made their way back through Diagon Alley. Hermione and Ginny made small talk about what Pygmy Puffs ate and how to take care of it, while the boys discussed Quidditch, and food.

When they made it to the car Harry stuck his hand out asking Ginny for the car keys. "We will get there much faster if we fly," Harry reasoned.

"The car can fly?" Hermione asked in mock wonderment.

"And become invisible," Ron added with a hint of pride, "I helped Harry with the enchantments."

"That is amazing," she said trying hard not to laugh. "To be honest Harry I am not all that comfortable with heights. Do you mind if we just keep the car on the ground for now?" Hermione asked.

"I guess that will be fine," Harry grumbled "but I'm still driving."

"Fine" Ginny pouted handing Harry the keys before she made her way into the back seat followed by Hermione.

The trip was relatively quiet with the exception of a few questions asked here and there. Hermione was engrossed in her books pulling her wand out and trying a few spells with the help of Ginny.

Ron sat quietly in the front seat seeming very disgruntled about something but Hermione couldn't figure out what.

Hermione nearly done with her transfiguration book when she remembered something, her eyes shot up from the book in her hands and she stared questioningly at Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?" Harry answered keeping his eyes on the road, Hermione knew it was all just for show and that the car mostly did its own driving but she appreciated the effort.

"Earlier today at the book store I saw your name and your mums name on the cover of a few books. Is there anything I should know?" Hermione asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Um," Harry said shifting awkwardly in his seat. "Well you see I sort of defeated a dark wizard when I was just a baby and I am kind of the only person to survive a killing curse but it's not really a big deal." Harry stammered, happy that he was playing the role of safe driver and had a reason to keep his eyes on the road.

"Not a big deal Harry!" Ron barked.

"Shut it Ron!" Ginny snapped.

"It's a long story and now isn't the best time to explain it. We are having a meeting of the Order or the Phoenix tonight everything will be explained then," Harry clarified.

"I'm getting that there is a lot more you need to tell me than I'm a witch," Hermione gathered.

"Yeah a little bit more," Harry hinted.

Ron grunted as if he wanted to say more but a quick glare from Harry kept his mouth shut.

"Ron isn't used to keeping his mouth shut. There are things you need to know but none of us know all the details yet. Well Harry knows but he was sworn to secrecy," Ginny explained. "Besides Ron doesn't deal with change very well and you're kind of turning his life upside down at the minute," she whispered to Hermione.

"I didn't mean to," Hermione admitted quietly.

"I know you didn't, but see he has been Harry's sidekick since they began at Hogwarts. Now with you here I think he is afraid you're going to take his best friend away from him. He'll get over it just give him a few days, trust me when I say I'm sure you three will be inseparable friends." Ginny hinted as though she knew something she couldn't say yet. "Hey do you want me to teach you the levitation charm?" Ginny asked enthusiastically.

Hermione knew that the younger girl was keeping something from her but she figured she would find out what it was eventually. "In the car?" she asked.

"Yea, why not?" Ginny replied pulling her wand out of her boot and pointed it at the book in Hermione's lap within seconds the book was floating in the air.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked in awe swiping her hands under the book.

"It's a really simple spell just say the words Wingardium Leviosa, while moving your wand like this," Ginny explained demonstrating the spell again so Hermione could see it. "Now you try," Ginny said taking the book off of Hermione's lap and holding it flatly in her palms.

"Okay," Hermione nervously. She pointed her wand at the book mimicking Ginny and instantly the book began to float into the air.

"I did it!" Hermione exclaimed at an awed Ginny.

"Wow I have never seen anyone get that on their first try!" Ginny stated plucking the book from the air.

Hermione beamed, "can we try another one?"

"Sure, let's try the summoning charm," she said curious to see just how talented the witch might be. "This is really easy you just say accio whatever you are summoning, in this instance you are trying to summon a book. So you think of where the book is, think of it in your hands and say accio book." Ginny demonstrated causing one of the books to fly out of Hermione's bag and into her waiting hands.

It took Hermione a few tries but after about ten minutes Hermione was summoning things from every corner of the car. Harry and Ginny's faces were stuck in awe, while Ron's scowl got even deeper.

"Hermione that is a fourth year charm," Harry said surprised.

Hermione blushed, "I'm a quick learner," she offered.

The rest of the car ride was spent levitating and summoning objects. Ron sat in the front seat glowering, until Hermione danced Pinky (her pigmy puff that Ginny finally named) in front of him causing Ron to smile for the first time since she has met him. Soon after Ron joined in on the fun circling books around Hermione's head, while Ginny and Hermione laughed as they tried making a game out of it, by calling out the name of the book before trying to grab it.

Before they knew it Harry was pulling into a gated driveway, at the end of the driveway was a huge stone manor that looked like it was built just yesterday even though she knew it was probably build hundreds of years ago.

"This is Potter Manor, it's been in my family for hundreds of years," Harry explained. "I didn't grow up here, my mum and I lived in a cottage in a magical village called Godric's Hollow," he added trying to make himself seem less important.

"His mum donated it to the Order as a meeting spot. We have all spent some time living here in the last few years. Right now only Harry, Ginny, and I living here full time. Fred has spent a lot more time here since Angelina has moved into his and George's flat," Ron began to explain.

"He only stays there when he has to work in the morning," Ginny added.

"Lily, Sirius and Remus will spend a week here now and then but only if there is something that needs to get done for the Order, or something around the house. And on Order meeting nights if they run late and a lot of people will stay the night," Ron finished giving Ginny a wicked glare for interrupting him.

"This will be your home sweet home for the next week. Your bedroom will be across the hall from mine. You will get the grand tour after dinner I'd show you now but mum hates us being late," Ginny informed her new friend.

"Should I bring my things inside now or leave them in the car and get them later" Hermione asked as Harry stopped the car in front of the house.

"Leave them Dobby will get them," Ron called already out of the car and halfway in the house.

"You have a butler?" she asked followed Harry and Ginny into the large house.

"Dobby is a house elf," Harry offered. "Their kind of hard to explain but you will meet him a little later."

"Oh," Hermione murmured not paying any real attention to what Harry was saying she was so busy looking around the room around her. It was a large hall with a grand staircase taking up most of the room the floors were a pink marble with flecks of gold which echoed the rooms coloring of burgundy and gold. There were a few portraits hanging on the walls that were currently whispering to each other Hermione moved a little closer to a painting containing a young boy, and girl whispering fervently to each other.

"Where have you been it is already quarter to six dinner is getting cold!" A voice screeched from the end of the hallway.

"I'm sorry Molly. Hermione isn't fond of heights so we decided to drive instead of flying," Harry apologized as he quickly made his way into the room a plump red head emerged from. Ginny quickly grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the same room knowing her mother was less likely to scream in front of guests.

The room they had entered was clearly one of the larger dining rooms painted in a deep burgundy trimmed with gold fixtures similar to the hallway. In the center of the room was a large mahogany table intricately carved what looked like lion heads on the legs of the table. Above the table floated a round iron chandelier holding hundreds of white candles. Around the table were almost thirty chairs, almost all were filled with a witch or wizard.

"You must be Hermione," the voice from the hallway asked before enveloping Hermione into a bone crushing hug. "I have heard so much about you. I'm Molly Weasley."

"It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione smiled politely at the older witch.

"Oh call me Molly. Have a seat we were waiting on you lot before we started," Molly said indicating to the empty seats in the middle of the table before she took her own seat between an older balding red head wizard and another wizard with long red hair and a fang earing.

Hermione followed the small group to their seats making herself comfortable between Ginny and Fred. As soon as they were seated food of all kinds appeared onto the table, Hermione watched as everyone began to help themselves to the feast before she began helping herself.

"Pumpkin juice?" Fred offered, holding up a pitcher of orange liquid.

"Is it any good?" Hermione asked eyeing it questionably.

"I like it," Fred said with a smile before he poured some into the glass she handed him.

"Fred do you think you could help me out with something?" she asked as the plates began to clear themselves off the table.

"Sure what do you need help with?" he asked

"Would you mind telling me who everyone is? I know some of the people but not all of them," she said nervously.

"Of course I will help you. Well you already know Dumbledore," he said indicating to the old wizard at the head of the table. "On his left is Severus Snape, potions master at Hogwarts, next to him, you know Lily, Sirius and Remus, then we have Remus's wife Nymphodora Tonks-Lupin, but only ever call her Tonks, then there is little Teddy Lupin, my adorable niece Dominique Weasley, her mum Fleur, and dad, my brother Bill, my mum Molly, dad Arthur, at the end is Kingsley Shacklebolt he is the Minister of Magic."

"Wait there is a minister of magic?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, one of your tutors will explain to you our government;" he answered.

"Now across from my dad is my brother Percy, then George's girlfriend Angelina. Then next to Ron is Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, herbology apprentice at Hogwarts, and then there is Minerva McGonagall, transfiguration professor at Hogwarts. A few more will be joining us for the Order meeting but I'm sure that Dumbledore will introduce them at the meeting," Fred finished.

"Thanks, I think I got everyone," Hermione said holding up a cheat sheet she had written on a piece of paper she had hidden in her pocket.

"I never expected you to be a cheater" Fred joked.

"I am not a cheater!" she huffed. "There are a lot of people and I don't want to call someone by the wrong name."

"What ever you have to tell yourself, cheater," he teased her smiling as a blush rushed into her face. He was about to comment on how cute she looked when Dumbledore stood up calling attention to himself.

"I have called you all here tonight for a very special reason. I would like you all to meet Miss Hermione Granger. She walked into the Leaky Cauldron yesterday not knowing she was magical or anything about the magical world, and today she joins us here today as a full fledge witch. I have told Miss Granger that we will all work to give her the training she missed out on by not going to Hogwarts."

"Ginny has already taught me a few charms sir." Hermione interrupted, turning bright red when she realized she had spoken out of turn.

"What charms did Miss Weasley teach you Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked with little emotion in his voice.

"The levitation charm," she offered watching his face to see his reaction to the news, but his it did not change. "I also learned the summoning charm," she added a little dejectedly, apparently it wasn't all that impressive to learn a spell on your first day of becoming a witch.

"You were successful at the summoning charm?" Dumbledore asked a twinkle appearing in his eyes.

"Yes sir," she stammered.

"Well done Miss Granger," he said in a non-pulsed tone, his hands rising to quite any comments from anyone else at the table. "As I was saying Miss Granger will go through a course of training. She has muggle classes beginning again in a week and ending in early June but I am sure we can work around her schedule. Professor McGonagall has agreed to teach you transfiguration, Professor Snape will teach you potions, Lily has kindly agreed to work with you on Charms and Defense, and Remus will work with you on History and help Lily with Defense. Now if there are no questions I say onto dessert." Dumbledore stated.

When no one spoke up the table began to fill with all sorts of desserts.

"I feel like I have disappointed him in some way," Hermione whispered to Fred as he began filling his plate with pudding.

"Miss Granger, why on earth would you think that?" Fred said taking on Dumbledore's bland tone and empty face.

"Stop that, you're giving me the creeps," Hermione cried giving Fred a light smack on his arm.

"Hey you promised not to hit me," Fred whined rubbing his arm.

"I promised yesterday that I would not hit you again that day. Today is a new day I am allowed to hit you if I would like," Hermione stated.

"That is not fair," Fred pouted sticking out his bottom lip his eyes widening in his best attempt at a puppy dog face.

"Oh grow up," Hermione sassed turning back to the desserts helping herself to a small slice of Treacle tart.

"You will never get anything out of Dumbledore," Ginny whispered. "Harry has tried for years to get some sort of reaction out of the man but has gotten nothing."

"Oh" Hermione sighed before going back to her tart. Dessert went by with no further announcements, Fred tried to entice a comment out of Hermione but she was having too much fun giving him the cold shoulder. Just before the plates cleared, Tonks and Fleur left the room with sleeping children in their arms, Hermione assumed that they had cribs set up in one of the rooms in the house. When the guest started leaving the table, Ginny offered to show Hermione where she was going to be sleeping for the week. "Dumbledore usually gives us a little time after dinner before the meeting starts. It gives the house elves time to clear the table and everyone to gather their notes. We will give you the grand tour after the meeting right now I can show you to your room," Ginny explained as they left the dining hall and made their way up the grand staircase to the second floor.

Ginny pointed to the first door on the right, "that will be your room three doors down is Ron's room and next to that is Harry's." Ginny then pointed to the first door on the left, "that is my room. Lily Sirius and Remus all have their bedrooms on this floor too if you need them."

"You and Harry don't share a room?" Hermione asked.

"Our mothers won't allow it. They put charms on all of the bedrooms in the house so that Ginny and I can't be in the same room alone together." Ginny said.

"If we do end up in the same room alone one of us suddenly remembers that we have to be somewhere else and leaves," Harry explained emerging from his bedroom at the end of the hall with an armful of papers.

"They can do that?" Hermione asked amazed.

"Oh course you can do almost anything with magic. We should get going we don't want to be late for the meeting," Harry said taking Ginny's hand and making their way back down to the dining room.

When they returned to the dining room the table was changed from a long rectangular one to a large round table, which was covered in parchment, glasses of all different shapes and sizes and bottles of wine, scotch, and something called fire whisky were sitting in the center of the table.

Dumbledore was discussing something with the minister in the corner when everyone began sitting at the table. Dumbledore noticed this quickly ended his conversation before taking his seat and the minister quietly exited the doors everyone had just entered from.

"Minister Shacklebolts apologizes for missing this meeting but he had to return to the ministry from some important business," Dumbledore announced. "Now I think we should begin this meeting by telling Hermione what the Order of the Phoenix is. About 45 years ago a dark wizard named Voldemort began to rise in power, his goal was to kill every witch and wizard that is not pure of blood or does not believe in what he believes in. He had started a war in our work between the wizards who believe in purity of blood and those who believe that blood status means nothing. The Order of the Phoenix was founded around that time to help fight on the side of light. About twenty years ago the war turned in our favor when a prophecy was made about a baby who was about to be born that had the power to defeat the dark wizard. Voldemort had heard part of this prophecy and was determined to kill the boy the prophecy spoke of. Now there were two families that had a child that the prophecy could have been referring to, the Longbottom family, and the Potter family. Both families went into hiding under a spell that would not allow anyone to find them unless their secret keeper had told them their where about. The Potter's secret keeper betrayed them and Voldemort went to attack the family but something happened that night that saved both Lily and Harry. Now no one can quite be sure what it was that saved them all we do know is that Voldemort gave James an opportunity to live that night but instead he choice to die saving his family. With James dead and Lily unconscious Voldemort turned his wand on Harry only to have his spell backfire. Everyone thought Voldemort was dead until Harry's first year, when he possessed a teacher and tried to steal something that would bring him back to life. He disappeared before anything could be done and luckily the only person hurt was the teacher. That was the last time we saw the man we know as Voldemort. There was an incident second year where a diary written by Voldemort's younger self, possessed a young student, unfortunately I cannot say no one was hurt in this incident but no permanent damage was done and the diary was destroyed," Dumbledore took a sip of his whisky when he finished his story.

"Now we have not heard anything about Voldemort or his where about in a few years but the Order has been set up to prepare for when he does return," Remus stated.

Hermione sat there in awe for the rest of the meeting unable to truly digest anything else that was being said.

Before she knew it the room began to clear and Harry Ginny and Ron were pulling her out of the room and into the main hall.

"Are you ready for the grand tour?" Ron asked as he grabbed Hermione's hand taking her into a large room on the other side of the hall. "This is the Grand Ballroom!" he announced pulling Hermione into the center of the room under a large elaborate gold chandelier. The whole room was decorated in the same burgundy and gold as the hallway and dining room.

"Red and gold are Gryffindor colors. And every Potter that has gone to Hogwarts has been in Gryffindor house. That's why everything is red and gold," Harry explained as Hermione looked around the room.

Hermione nodded in acknowledgement as she continued to look around the room. Before she had a chance to completely examine the room Ron grabbed her hand again and pulled her into the next room.

An hour later Hermione had seen the whole house which included another ball room, two more dining rooms, two parlor rooms, the kitchen, twenty bedrooms, a library, three studies, a few sitting rooms, an observatory, a potions lab, training room and what Ron called the Muggle room which had a large screen tv a computer and a few other Muggle appliances.

Hermione was exhausted by the time she reached her room the only room they didn't see on their tour.

It was a large room decorated in deep blues and light purples. Against one wall was an intricately carved four poster bed, with matching night stands on either side of the bed and a matching dresser across from it. It also had its own attached bathroom which was larger than her room in her flat with Emma and Everett.

Hermione had finished unpacking her bags and was settled on her bed reading one of her school books when there was a loud knock on her door. She was about to get up to answer door when it swung open itself reveling Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"It looks like she's done unpacking," Ron said joining Hermione on her bed while Harry and Ginny sat on the bench at the end of the bed.

"What are you up to?" Ginny asked from her seat.

"Just reading I thought I look into some of the History of the magic before my first training session tomorrow," Hermione explained placing her book on the nightstand. "Oh we can leave if you like. We thought you would like to practice some spell work with us," Harry asked.

Hermione jumped off her bed in excitement, "Oh Ginny can you teach me that spell you did on Harry last night that batty one," she cried a wicked smirk on her face.

"Oh no," Ron grumbled from his place on the bed. "Don't you think that spell is a little too advanced?" he whimpered.

"Oh no it's really simple," Ginny giggled grabbing Hermione by the hand and pulling her into the corner of the room to practice the spell.

"This is bad now there are two of them," Ron squeaked paling as he watched Hermione successfully preform the spell on the dummy Ginny transfigured from a lamp.

"Now who what's to be my live test dummy," Hermione said turning on Ron with a wicked grin.

"I think it's time for me to go," Ron whimpered making his way toward the door.

"I was just joking Ron don't worry," Hermione teased grabbing Ron's hand pulling him back into her room. "How about you teach me something? Teach something you're good at."

"I can teach you how to play Quidditch," Ron said excitedly.

"It's too late to teach her how to play. Besides I already promised to teach her how to fly," Ginny said.

"You're good at Wizarding Chess you can show her how to play," Harry suggested.

"I'm great at Wizarding Chess! I'm going to get my chess set stay right here," Ron said eagerly running out the door and down the hall to his room returning seconds later with his arms full with his chess set.

Ron spent the next ten minutes teaching Hermione how to play chess as Ginny and Harry whispered moves in Hermione's ear.

"Is anyone else hungry or is it just me, Harry want to join me in raiding the kitchen" Ron asked curiously after he watched his Knight destroy Hermione's King.

"Ronald you just had dinner not two hours ago" Ginny scolded her brother.

"Yes that was two hours ago, I'm a growing boy," he whined.

"Growing out is more like it," Ginny muttered earning a small giggle from Hermione.

"What did you say?" he asked turning to glare at his sister.

"Nothing," Ginny said with a fake smile.

"I thought I heard, oh well Harry you coming?" Ron asked halfway through the door, Harry just shook his head and Ron was gone.

"Does he have a tape worm or some kind of illness?" Hermione asked genuinely concerned.

"You would think? But no he has always been like that," Ginny explained with a laugh. "I hope you don't mind me leaving too I am exhausted and I have an early practice tomorrow," she said with a fake yawn and a mischievous look in her eye.

"Go ahead I will see you tomorrow, besides I'm pretty tired myself," Hermione said.

"I should go too," Harry said as he started to follow Ginny out of the room.

"Harry, can I ask you something before you go?" Hermione asked stopping Harry before he left.

"Sure you can ask me anything you want."

"I just want to know about this prophecy that everyone is talking about. Where do I fit into it exactly? What does it say?"

Harry looked at her deeply contemplating what he was about to tell her. He could count on one hand the number of people who knew exactly what the prophecy said. Most people only knew that it was about Harry Ron and a girl who were destined to defeat Voldemort. He knew he should tell her, it was her right to know, but now wasn't the time he didn't want to scare the girl away. They needed to build her confidence in her magical abilities before sentencing her to defeat one of the darkest wizards in history.

"To be honest Hermione now is not the time. I don't want you dwelling on this prophecy all week while you're trying to learn. I promise before you leave I will tell you everything you need to know about Voldemort and the prophecy."

"I understand but I will keep you to your word," she said with a chuckle.

"Good you better," Harry said with a laugh. "Well I have some paper work I have to do before bed. If you need anything just come and get me I'll be down the hall."

"Goodnight Harry and thank you," Hermione said giving Harry a hug before he left her room.


End file.
